Kingdom of Umbra
by FionaGina
Summary: Atem misses the 'Little One' he met eight years ago, but how could he endanger a human by taking it away to the Shadow Realm, the very place where condemned souls were stuck? Yugi Motou, an aspiring duelists, wishes for friends and love, but there is something odd about how he is wise beyond his years, yet has the heart of an angel.
1. Chapter 1

Yugi woke up with a groan. School started today and that meant he had to go back to Ushio and all the other bullies. Summer was gone and he would not have the freedom he did to enjoy the day. _Carpe diem, _as the books he had read put it. He got up and looked around his room. It was small, but he was not big, and all the shelves were filled with books, games, puzzles, and gaming magazines. Each book he had read was in the shelves, and that was quite a few. The topics ranged from fantasy to mathematics, his best subject, and to mythology with some historical fiction. Yugi found his uniform, dressed in it then headed downstairs.

His granfather, Sugoroku Motou, had breakfast ready on the table for the teen. Sugoroku smiled as his grandson ate the eggs and bacon on his plate. He hoped that Yugi would have a good year at school; it did not seem fair that such a sweet boy like his grandson was lonely. Not to mention bullied constantly, although Yugi did not tell him. Yugi inhaled his juice and waved goodbye to his grandfather.

Yugi left the Kame Game Shop, as the Motous lived in it, and Sugoroku could not help the heavy sigh that escaped his mouth. Yugi had so much love to give, yet Sugoroku knew the boy still had trouble with people. He felt glad that his grandson started to see himself more worthwhile than what he believed himself to be. He just hoped the young one found some friends to help him.

Yugi glanced behind him. He could feel Ushio's glare. The teachers were briefing the students on new rules or whatever, but Yugi was determined to run for his life as soon as the bell rang. He did not want any more contact with Ushio than the terrible ruffing up he had that morning in the bathroom with the bear size man. Yugi looked to his left and saw another unpleasant face: Seto Kaiba. The teen never was on friendly terms with Yugi, or anyone by that matter, but since Yugi beat him in a Duel Monsters game after the psycho gave his grandfather a heart attack, it made sense that the undefeated Kaiba would be upset about losing to a little nobody with a second hand deck. Yugi scowled (pouted) at Kaiba, he would not let that man intimidate him. Ushio had not broken him and neither would Kaiba.

_Although, _Yugi thought as he lowered his head, _I would like to have someone by my side, a friend. One who won't betray me. One who won't abandon me and fight back with me. I want that. _

Yugi looked up in time to see two of his peers entwine their hands together. They smiled, and the girl blushed lightly as the boy fiddled with her fingers.

_Maybe…someone who'll love me too._

Yugi lowered his head. At least he was not a nobody anymore. Winning Duelist Kingdom and defeating Kaiba ensured that to a point.

Atem pulled at his hair. His desk was full of papers and he was sick of looking at them. He decided to turn in for the day. He went to his chambers and drudged himself on his large bed. He wrapped the silk red sheets around him until he was encased in them.

Drifting, Atem shot up and untangled himself. How could he forget?

On his nightstand was a silver picture frame, with amethyst jewels incrusted in the lining. The picture it held was a drawing of a little boy, that looked like Atem, but with softer features than when the King was that age. He grabbed the picture and held it to his heart.

"I apologize, Little One, but it has been a long few days. Our kingdom is almost like the old days, before the war with Zorc, but there is always work to be done," he breathed and continued, "Little One, it is getting harder to do this. I never knew your name and you called me "Yami," but I fell in love with you. I wish you were here Little One."

Atem felt his lip quiver, he stopped it quickly before looking at the drawing again.

"I will tell you what I do every night: be strong, for you have courage. Be kind, because you are. Be safe, because the world needs light. And finally, become a good man, because I believe you will."

Atem put the picture back. He chuckled solemnly, it had been eight years since that Halloween, and the boy would be a teenager by now. Atem wondered if he had suitors or girls swooning after him by now, the boy he knew with conviction would definitely be a beauty.

He lay back in the bed, remembering to remove his shoes this time.

He tried to find his Little One the next chance he came to the human world withouth any obligations, the first problem was remembering the city of Japan he had been in and then hoping the boy was not dead. It took a year for him to find the right place since the portals were still sporadic. When he did find the apartment building again, he saw that the Motou family had left. Atem could not afford a search for the boy because no one knew he was even looking. Seth was right about the boy not being able to come with them for being a human, and sadly his best friend Jono agreed, even though he did want to rip the people's head for starving a child. Atem had no choice but to let it go; he had a kingdom to run and the boy could never survive the Shadow Realms harsh magic without severe pain to his soul.

Atem sighed. He wished he could see his Little One happy, but he settled with the smiling face he saw sleeping on those red sheets eight years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

The autumn days of Domino City offered the citizens with cool breezes and leaves changing in the parks, backyards, and streets. The weather before mid-October was perfect for jogging or just being outside. Yugi Motou was currently sprinting from the usual group of people who he spent the most time with. Ushio had learned to get smaller guys in his gang if he did not want to give the short boy a moment's peace. Yugi knew two of the runners were chasing him and catching up. He turned quickly and ducked behind an alley wall; the runners passed, believing their target to have escaped into the monorail nearby. Yugi huffed out a breath and checked his surroundings.

The runners had chased him out of school today and he had to take an alternate route to avoid them finding his house. The up-side to having Ushio as a bully was that the bear man never knew or figured out where Yugi lived. Yugi left the alley and found himself in the uptown district of Domino where a cupcake could cost over 700 yen. He made his way down the sidewalk feeling people giving him odd looks. He guessed they saw him running or were staring at his hair. Yugi stopped at a clear store window and examined himself.

His hair stood up in spikes, even though he never put gel in it, and had jagged blond bangs, whereas the base of his hair was black with magenta tips to the ends. His face was soft and heart shaped, he still retained the childish contours of himself as a toddler. The most shocking thing to Yugi where his eyes, the giant bug eyes he had; he liked that he had his grandfather's eye color, although his were more illuminated, but he wished they were smaller. Yugi also knew of his height problem. He kept telling himself it was hereditary, but he knew that it was not, that his father…

Yugi shook his head. He decided to go home. Yugi observed the ritzy side of his city; it did seem cleaner but fake in a way. The women walking around him were all dolled up with huge purses and sunglasses, but he could see through the huge smiles.

As Yugi found the bus stop he heard a somewhat raspy voice behind him.

"Yugi! Yugi! Heelllppp!"

He turned and saw none other than Mokuba, brother of Seto Kaiba, barreling toward him with some burly looking moron trailing behind. Mokuba crashed into Yugi, but with reserved strength, Yugi caught the child before they both fell.

The burly moron stood stock still in front of them with menacing intentions in his eyes. Yugi saw that the moron had a duel disk, one of the affordable models, and Mokuba was sporting one as well. The situation became obvious at that moment.

"What can I help you for, sir?"

The moron looked at Yugi, with little care.

"That fucking brat cheated! No way in hell that runt beat me at my own game."

He snorted and gave Mokuba a glare. "And now runt, you're gonna get yours."

He came closer, until Yugi got in front. The man gave an absurd look as Yugi spoke, "I don't think Mokuba cheated, he is one of the best duelist I know for his age and he has straight As in all his subjects. Part of Duel Monsters is knowing the strategies and Mokuba has at least eight that are unbeatable."

After this, the man gave Yugi a sneer that was far from non-threatening.

"I know that freaky hair. You're that kid who won against Pegasus, huh?"

Yugi nodded.

"So, the great "King of Games" needs to defend his little cronies."

Yugi stepped back with Mokuba behind him. He felt the shaking coming from the boy and knew Mokuba had to run. Kaiba and Yugi did not get along, but he would be damned if anyone hurt Mokuba, and Kaiba would damn him if he let Mokuba get hurt.

"How about this," Yugi bent down and took out his own duel disk and cards, "you play me and if you win, I'll give you all my best cards and Mokuba's?"

Mokuba nudged his shoulder but Yugi stood his ground.

"And if you win, shrimp?"

"You let Mokuba go."

He heard a clearing of the throat. Mokuba gave him a weary look, but Yugi gestured for him to listen.

As the man had his White Fang attack Yugi's Feral Imp, Yugi yelled out, "Run!"

Mokuba got the message, but his face held dread in it. He did not want to leave Yugi alone with the moron, knowing the man would pound on him if he did, but he had no choice; Seto probably had the whole city bugged looking for him.

When Mokuba disappeared, Yugi felt his cheek burn and his head turned sideways. The man towered above him and had that look that Ushio had every time Yugi was on the ground. He knew what was coming next. Yugi stood up and did not run this time.

The man had punched him a couple of times before Yugi found his footing and gave a righteous kick to the balls. The man squealed, but Yugi grabbed his belongings and got on the next bus. The sky had darkened quite a bit, so he knew his grampa would be worried and inquiring him as soon as he walked in, Yugi sighed and just let the bus take him.


	3. Chapter 3

Atem had Ryou deliver the message to Akefia. Unbelievably, they found another one of Zorc's old followers. The goblin seemed harmless, but Akefia would decide that. Both men came back to Atem in the lower dungeons, room 1456, where the goblin was chained to the wall.

"Dungeon Master Akefia, this man claims he had done nothing when Zorc ruled that he only observed the title of Follower to avoid persecution and suspicion. I leave to you and your inquiry on this man's veracity."

Akefia, a tall, tanned, muscle bound man, with scars all over his body and had one on his face; he had grey white hair with smoky blue-violet eyes. He sneered as his orders were given. Being a former thief had taught him to take drastic measures in allies, and he carried that to his current occupation. It was not suffice to say that he did not enjoy them, for in fact he did.

"I will do all that is required, Your Highness." He turned to the door and called for one of his assistants, a former assassin. The men gave menacing looks to the goblin as Atem and Ryou left.

"He scares me when he is like that," said Ryou the cat. He had snow white hair, pale skin, with a large fluffy tail and cat ears. His eyes were an emerald green and he was fragile looking, although that was most enemies' mistakes. Ryou had claws but no other distinguishable animal feature except for his pupils that would change shape depending on his mood. Right now, they were slits for weariness and caution.

Atem gave Ryou a look and said, "We must be careful. The excuse of using the title Follower for protection has been long overhauled, Ryou. Last time we let one go, that traitor almost murdered a whole family. I know there have been mistakes, but I am confident that since we have had a census of our world that that chance of being wrong has gone down. Akefia is just doing his job. Remember, he did this long before he became Dungeon Master."

Ryou smiled somewhat unconvinced. "I know, but I…"

"Ryou, please calm your nerves. We are almost out of the dungeon.

The pair came up to a cylinder tube made of glass. Both got in and Atem pressed the button that read "UP." On the float up, Ryou's eyes became rounder as the stench of the dungeon left. When the cat first started at the palace he was a dungeon servant, but when Zorc took over the tortures the tyrant used on his victims were unbearable. The smell of lost souls and hopelessness lingered even after extensive fumigations. He still worried leaving his lover down in there, but he knew Akefia could handle his emotions better and the stench too. Ryou had to transfer to be an errand boy, a harder job, but he got to be closer to Akefia and his other friends.

As the two approached the hole, Atem grabbed Ryou and twisted them so that they would stick the landing by tumbling onto the floor. At each opening there was a soft cushion to lighten the contact. Ryou got up as Atem stretched on the floor. They went to their separate duties for the day.

Atem found that the pile of papers, documents, notes and general chaos on his desk had drizzled down to only cover the layer and not the drawers and sides. He sat in his chair and looked over a bill for permission for use of land that was meant to be a historical site. He called his secretary, Persephone, to schedule a meeting with an archeologist to check on the site. Atem sighed and droned on.

Several hours of straight politics later had Atem with an ache in his back and his mind fried; it was the dry season in the Shadow Realm and the rains would not return until December, which meant he had more work to do with his people who lived in areas that got droughts or areas that still had flood damage. By the first week of December, the work load would be less hectic and the rainforest would become a beautiful lake, in his opinion.

A knock on the door got his attention, "Come in."

A blond head came in first then followed by an ebony body of a man with amber pupils and large scale wings, complete with a wide spiked tail.

"Heya, Ate', it gonna be okay?"

Atem jumped from his desk as Persephone entered the room. He flung himself onto his best friend, the other half of his cookie, his bosom buddy, Jono the dragon beast. Jono hugged back and Atem dangled off his large neck. He felt the chuckle of his best friend.

"Jono, my friend, what brings you here?"

"Well," Jono scratched his head with his clawed hand, "ya see, Seth mentioned, in his own way, that you been actin' weird lately. Sooo….are ya?"

Atem slid off. "What?"

Persephone left the note on Atem's desk as she sensed a conversation starting that she should not hear.

"Uhhh…Seth kinda mentioned that ya been," Jono avoided eye contact and played with his hands, and even curled his reptilian feet in and out.

"What? Dammit, spit it out!"

"Ya know I love ya right, well what's goin' on. I hear from Seth, second hand that you met some kid back in the human world, and you acted all gaga. I agreed with you on getting that kid out of there, but we know he couldn't of survived here. Then I hear this from Seth that this happened seven _years _ago. Seth also says ya made a picture of the kid and ya talk to it. So, ya tell me, what happened?"

Atem lowered his head. He told Jono the parts of the story of his Little One that he did not tell Seth and Kisara. When he finished, Jono had an incredulous look on his face.

"Uuuhhhh….."

"I know you know when you do that you know something you don't want to say, Jono."

Jono clicked his tongue and said, "Sounds like love."

Atem closed his eyes. "It is. I love that boy."

Jono knew Atem was trying to hold back tears. He grabbed him in a loose hug.

"I know it isn't possible, but I-I can't help it. That child stole my heart. Oh God, Jono what if he was my soul mate. If he's dead…"

Jono tightened his hold. Atem calmed down, scrutinizing himself on this. He had come to terms with this impossibility.

"I," he looked at Jono, "all of you came out of the war with someone. You have Mai, Mahad has Isis, Akefia has Ryou, and even Seth has Kisara. I don't have that, Jono. My friend, I want someone here with me. I have all you, but you belong to another and they in turn belong to you. I don't."

Jono nodded his head. Atem leaned into the hug and sighed. The amethyst jewels that haunted him came to his mind. He could not give the boy his heart, so he would give it to another. As a ruler, he had to stop disillusioning himself with images of little creatures and beautific smiles.

Sugoroku bandaged his grandson's arm. When he saw Yugi enter the shop, he was horrified. The boy held several bruises on his arms and chest and his left cheek was completely grey. Sugoroku rushed him in the kitchen and got out the first aid kit. Yugi had two cold compresses, an ice pack for his cheek, and some bandages. Sugoroku usually did not barrage him with questions but he had to this time.

"Who did this to you?"

"I don't know."

"How?"

"I didn't ask his name."

"Why did this happen?'

Yugi did not answer.

"Yugi? Yugi? Look at me when I talk."

Yugi flinched. Sugoroku breathed deeply before continuing.

"Just tell me, please?"

Yugi did not lift his head but told the whole story.

"Oh, my boy. My poor boy."

Sugoroku held Yugi tight as the boy started to sob lightly. The trembling only filled Sugoroku with more indignation. Would no one help the boy as he got beaten up? Was there really so little courtesy as to stop that madness? These questions and more went through his mind. Yugi trembled a little more in his arms and Sugoroku tightened the hold. He decided to let Yugi stay home for the next day. He needed to talk to his grandson about those bullies. Also, Sugoroku swallowed his own tears, he wanted Yugi to recover.

Treating the wounds brought light to several other old cuts and wounds that the old man knew he had never treated. Sugoroku pressd his face to the top of Yugi's hair and breathed in the scent of his grandson. He hoped Yugi found friends, he wrote to others he had met at duel tournaments, but the boy needed ones near him. Friends that stood by his side; Sugoroku felt a tear pass, Yugi needed that and deserved it too.


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi came back to school when Sugoroku let him. He did not like skipping class unless he was sick, despite being a social pariah at school he enjoyed his classes and felt welcomed by the adults if not his peers. His day was normal, which led to no surprises from the usual. Ushio gave him death glares, he was ignored in gym, and he was praised by the teachers for his work. Nothing odd, until the end of the day, as Yugi left his final class prepared to dodge the bullies and saw Kaiba waiting outside the door. Yugi did not know if Mokuba told Kaiba about what happened, but he hoped the tall teen would not berate him or challenge him. The bruises still stung and he had to use make-up to hide the one on his face.

Kaiba said nothing but gestured for Yugi to follow him. Yugi did, hoping it lead to something good. The up side was being close to Kaiba none of the bullies would come near him.

Kaiba let them out of the school to the gates where a black limo was parked. Yugi stopped for a second until he saw Kaiba motion him to continue. Yugi did and followed the older boy to the limo; as the door was opened by the driver a blur of black and grey hit Yugi.

"Yugi, how my God, you're okay. I thought that guy murdered you after I ran. I'm so sorry…"

Mokuba continued like that when Yugi brought them up from the pavement.

"Enough, Mokuba," said Kaiba. "Yugi get in."

The three left in the limo. Yugi did not feel right in the leather seats or the freezing air, although Mokuba clinging to him added body heat. Yugi saw that Kaiba was not saying anything and Mokuba decided to be quiet as well, so he observed the brothers. He wondered how they could be related with Mokuba having raven hair and grey eyes. Kaiba looked plain with his blue eyes and light brown hair, but his height set him out. There was also the personality difference. Mokuba the kind and friendly, if albeit hyper, boy and his brother a sadistic, cold, teen CEO; the mysteries of life Yugi concluded.

The limo stopped in front of the game shop. Yugi must have had a perplexed look on his face for Mokuba to speak.

"It's a thank you, you know for saving me the other day."

Yugi still had perplexity on his face, because Kaiba spoke next.

"Yugi, don't think too much on this. Mokuba wanted to apologize for leaving you, and to him, this was better than a thank you. I don't give out free rides, so don't come looking."

With each word, Yugi knew his contempt for the cold teen grew. He got out, thanked Mokuba and left. He could not stand Kaiba's superiority complex, but the man had his saving qualities, like the love for his brother and he was a good business man. But Yugi could not stand the let downs and when Kaiba opened his mouth. It was not bad, but he hated it anyway.

Later in the evening, Yugi started reading a book to help him sleep. He looked at the clock and read it to be nine. One chapter would not hurt. He started on the third chapter in _The Wizard of Oz _and found himself drifting halfway through Dorothy's adventures.

Yugi never understood why, but classics that told of worlds possible or were allegories to life in general attracted him. His historical fiction was even filled with events that historians found sketchy in real life. Children's books, like _Grimm's Fairy Tales, _also gave him a sense of familiarity, like those stories were possible in some way.

Yugi closed the book and went to bed. He would find out about Dorothy's journey on the yellow brick road the next day.

SR

_Are you sure about this?_

_Yes. I know it's odd, but I have to start somewhere, Mahad._

Mahad, part of King Atem's court, and head mage at the palace gave said king an unsure look.

_I know, but wouldn't it be wiser to just meet a few suitors. _

_It would. But I think after my last experience I prefer a more…cautious route._

_Atem, we're at a dating service._

True to Mahad's word, the pair were currently waiting in the office of Otogi Mien, the most well renowned match maker in the Shadow Realm. The fae were known for finding love for others and being mischievous, but when given a challenge they took their duty seriously. Otogi was one of those. His business had come up a few years ago and he was able to have several thousands of couples made, most getting married or having good relationships. Atem did not want to go through the usual way of finding a spouse: balls, meetings, social calls, and othter trivialities. He decided to try this idea of a match maker to find him someone who he was compatible with, even if he did not the support of his friends.

"I just hope you know what you are doing," said Mahad defeated.

The doors opened, revealing a slender man with ebony hair, forest green eyes, and shimmering skin. Two translucent dragon fly wings stuck out his back. The man was dressed casually in tight black jeans and a red vest over a black shirt. He fluttered to the desk and smiled at the two men. If this deal went off well, then his business would not have any competitors to match.

"Your Majesty, I am happy to see tha-"

"Please, Fae Mien, let's just get to business."

Caught off guard by the abruptness, Otogi nodded. "Alright. The process is quite simple. You have to fill out a form of your personality and give an ounce of magic or blood for us to compare with the other candidates. I use math and process of elimination to find the candidates closest to you. Our aim is to get a percentage of ninety or higher."

"Not one hundred?" Atem asked.

Otogi looked down and bit his lip. "My King, getting one hundred means that we have found your soul mate. That is…possible for the younger generation, but we…lost so many during those years, and most of our generation," he gestured to Atem and himself, "lost whoever that might have been our soul mate. We strive here to find the person who could make you content, a friend more of would be the blunt truth."

Otogi frowned. He was lucky to have found his soulmate, Teana Saturn, but many had lost their chance. He pitied those and now he was brought to find his king a person for him. He leaned down and got Atem's attention.

"My King, I swear, on my honor and wife, Teana, I will find you a companion by Halloween."

Atem grinned and knew he made the right choice.


	5. Chapter 5

"You could have been nice, Nii-sama," Mokuba said with barely suppressed malice.

Seto looked at his little brother in the door way of his home office.

"I will remind you that you were not supposed to be dueling."

Mokuba pouted, "Piano lessons are so stupid. I needed a break from _Madame _ Duval, and don't change the subject, Nii-sama. Yugi's a good guy and besides me one of the few people who can stand you. Why can't you be friends with him?"

Seto snorted and ignored his brother's plea. True, Yugi Motou had been one of the few outside of family and company to stand Seto's remarks and bite back, but the kid still seemed weak to Seto. His kindness and friendliness were too much to believe, even if Yugi took a beating to let Mokuba escape.

"…and that time the Big Five tried to take over-"

"What?"

Mokuba sighed, and continued. "I was listing all the times Yugi helped us, Nii-sama. He's so much for us without asking and I really like him."

Seto ran his hand through his hair. Mokuba, like him, did not let just anyone win his confidence. Perhaps having Yugi as an ally would not be so bad?

"What would you have me do, Mokuba? I am not known outside of obligated social events to act kind."

The raven-haired boy grinned like a Chesire cat, and gave Seto a look he knew too well to be one of triumph.

"Simple, talk to him, not about dueling; maybe have lunch. I can do more when you get out. Yugi can come over and we can play games and talk and he can show me some of his tactics…"

Seto took out a pin and paper to write down ideas to approach Yugi without dueling. It would be difficult, but seeing Mokuba hyper with a dreamy sparkle in his eyes decided for Seto Kaiba on what to do with Yugi Motou.

And a possible rematch.

SR

October 28th, Three days until Halloween.

"Eighty-three percent dammit do it again!"

"Sir, I have gone through the numbers three dozen times. I even checked the candidates who had been paired up. The closest we could find was that."

Otogi threw the paper at the employee, Donovan, who gave the worst news possible. The King of the Shadow Realm, who had saved them from the wrath of Zorc and the man all considered a savior, had _no _companion.

"Get out!"

Donovan left with gusto. Otogi tended to get into rages when things went wrong and this was wrong.

Sitting on the loveseat with her Satyr butterfly wings folded was Otogi's wife, Teana. She was an ex-noble who like most had lost her title. Her hair was brown and down to her waist in plaits. Her azure eyes held worry in them at Otogi's outburst. She knew Atem back in her nobility days and was ecstatic to hear that he was looking for someone, although this new development did not bode well.

As she got up to comfort her husband the doors opened revealing Mahad, Atem's head mage. He looked completely human with the exception of the markings under his eyes and the streaks of lavender in his hair.

Teana and Otogi bowed as Mahad sat in one of the chairs.

"I am here on King Atem's orders to check on the progress so far," he deadpanned.

Otogi gulped, but calmed when he felt Teana sending him waves of love and soothing through their bond. He decided directness was the best choice.

"Mage Mahad, I am sorry to have to give you the…lack of results."

A tense silence filled the room. Mahad stiffened, in his mind this was a horrible idea from the start.

"Continue, please Fae Mien."

"We have checked all options, compared the king's magic with others, and have gone into the already made couples looking for any nineties. But our searches have been worthless."

Mahad stiffened more and his grip on the seat handle had left imprints. Otogi saw this and knew that Teana was uncomfortable. She abhorred any violence and would fight back if need be.

Otogi spoke up, "I know this is not good and that I gave my word to find a companion, but the only candidates that were ninety were already married, and happily by that. I truly wish this was not the case, Mage Mahad, but I can't do anything. I have failed my word and our king."

Mahad lips thinned in guilt at the sincerity in Otogi's voice, it was then he noticed another fae in the room. She looked familiar, but he could not place her face. The woman fae turned around and Mahad saw the black wings with orange circles.

"Teana?"

She turned and smiled sadly, "It has been a long time, Mahad."

"I am sorry for the rudeness but this news is unsettling."

"I know. My husband," she nodded to Otogi, "has worked long hours with all the searches, even having interviews just to make sure. I am disturbed by this and know Atem will be more than upset."

"Yes," Mahad breathed, "yes he will be my old friend."

The room was silent again. Teana and Mahad looked at each other with sorrow. Otogi had his head down. He had looked over every candidate, each magic blend, and even went so far as to check ones that were in couples. There was a ninety-two percent who's engagement Otogi had almost broken up because he was so desperate. There was an equation missing, a piece that had gone. What could it be?

The eve of Halloween, the answer came. A mutual friend of Otogi's had told him about Jono the Dragon Beast and consort of Queen Mai. Otogi thought it to be a long shot, but he traveled to the Winged Kingdom in the mountains. His wings ached and his eyes were shut close not being used to such high altitudes and strong wind but he made it.

The friend told him of a young trainee of Jono, a young man named Hiroto, who was friendly and might aid him in this matter. Otogi found the city in the caverns. He found _Sweeping Fancy _a popular tearoom and place where either Hiroto or Jono were with the queen. He paid the host and glanced for any signs of blond hair.

As his tea was brought to him, Otogi saw a young halfling staring at him. She was definitely part dragon beast with golden skin, but her wings were mixed with feathers and scales. She had reddish brown hair and sweet amber eyes. Otogi found himself in a staring contest with the girl until she got up from her table and asked to join him.

"Of course dear, I would love to have company."

She sat down and said, "Are you Otogi Mien?"

He smirked, "You've heard of me I presume? Well, dear, I am in the middle of another deal, but I wou-"

"No," she held her hand, "It is not for me, it is for the king. I am Shizuka, Jono's sister. I know who you should look for."


	6. Chapter 6

Otogi rubbed his temples, "Are you sure, Shizuka?"

Shizuka smiled knowingly and nodded. She excused herself and left Otogi to figure out the rest.

_I don't have much to go on, _he thought, _but it's better than nothing. Hmm. A human child, this could be interesting._

HW

At school Yugi packed to go home. It was Halloween and he was actually excited. He had not had a good Halloween since childhood and now Kaiba-Mokuba actually- invited him over to watch scary movies and hang out. He smiled. Yugi had thought the limo ride would be the end of Kaiba's company, but the teen had sat near him at lunch and even said greetings to him. Mokuba approached him more often than not and Yugi could not be happier; although the second Kaiba was younger than Yugi it was still nice to have a friend nearby and Kaiba seemed to be…not more friendly but less cold.

Walking home Yugi observed the world around him. He could not shake the feeling of a force pulling him. He had felt it since last night and it got stronger as the day progressed. He ignored it but now that he had time he decided to listen to the force. Yugi found himself walking down streets and corners he had avoided for six years when he started living with his grandfather.

He walked until he felt the force lessen. He was in the park that was near his old home and kept going until he saw a bench to rest on. Yugi sat and enjoyed the weather. He had worn two shirts to avoid the chilly breeze under his uniform jacket and that helped because the sun went down sooner. Yugi watched as a few people passed by. He did not notice the quickening darkness around him or the forest green eyes staring intently at him.

SR

Otogi and Donovan used the information Otogi had gained from Shizuka about this "Little One" that the king was enthralled with; Shizuka told him that the scent of magic would still be on the boy and that he lived in a small city called Domino in Japan. Both he and Donovan had found the scent and kept using all their strength to lure the human to the park. It took a whole day, but they had finally got him there.

Now Otogi looked at the boy with scrutiny. The boy certainly was pretty especially with those big amethyst eyes and he did seem to have a good heart.

"Sir."

"Quiet, Donovan, I'm observing."

"I know but sir-"

"Quiet, I need to make sure about this kid."

Donovan sighed and looked at the meter on the cauldron. It was steaming and the red covered the whole stick. Only once did that happen before. Donovan breathed and took all his might to get his boss's attention.

"Sir you should look at thi-"

"Donovan!"

Donovan grabbed the meter and held it up, in hopes Otogi would see it and not hit him. Otogi saw the red and almost fainted.

One hundred percent match! This boy, this human, this creature was the King of the Shadow Realm's soulmate. One hundred percent! Otogi got out of his faint and looked at the next Queen of the Shadow Realm. He would make a wonderful addition to the palace.

"Come, Donovan, we need to get the portal ready."

Donovan smiled with relief and nodded

HW

Yugi got up from the bench as the force disappeared. He supposed it to be nostalgia, even though he doubted it.

The park had not changed all his life; it still held the same beige benches and grey fountain. The lights flickered in patterns that Yugi could count and he still sighed as he left.

Eight years had passed since that Halloween when his parents let him go out. Yugi remembered Yami, the Grim Reaper, who had helped him get candy and go to his first faire. Yugi shook his head, at fifteen he should forget about Yami and his dark wish. At least he wanted to forget. Yugi has hoped the Grim Reaper would take him away from his parents and when he saw those sheets he could not help but love Yami. He showed him kindness and spent time with him. Yami even sung him to sleep. Yugi thought that he would get his wish. His wish to sleep forever.

It did not happen. He woke the next morning to find the sheets but his life still going. As he grew he kept questioning that night, but the sheets had to be proof. Yami existed and left him. Maybe the Grim Reaper decided he was too young, who knows?

Yugi chuckled bitterly. He needed to stop thinking of Yami. He was happy now, despite his troubles, and wanted to live his life. He had dreams of the world outside of Japan and there were always tournaments to win and Kaiba to challenge. Life was worth living and Yami would never return.

SR

Atem's jaw dropped at the picture of his Little One all grown up. Otogi stood in the corner with a smug smirk at this success. Teana and Mahad were thin lipped waiting for Atem to speak. Jono was there with Shizuka, Hiroto, and Queen Mai, waiting for a reaction. Seth and Kisara were out in the gardens and in the door way of the throne room stood Isis,her daughter Mana, Ishizu with her brother Marik, and a grinning Akefia and worried Ryou. The whole of Atem's close friends and family wanted to see what action he would take, what was the plan.

Silently, Atem put the photo down.

_I can't believe it, eight years and he's still there,_Atem thought. _My Little One is alive and he IS my soul mate, by the Lord in Heaven, he has become a beauty. _

Otogi coughed gaining the king's attention.

"Your Majesty, what do you think? Is he the right boy?"

"Yes," Atem sighed. "This is my Little One. The hair, the eyes, and the face it is all my Little One. What is his name?"

Otogi leafed through the paper he had. "Yugi, Your Majesty, the boy's name is Yugi Motou."

"Yugi," Atem said swooning. At the door way, Akefia snickered a bit before Ryou shushed him.

"I will remind you, Aky, that you were the same when we started," Ryou whispered. Akefia snorted but held his little kitten close to his chest. He was happy for the king, but it was strange to see Atem in such awe.

The others at the doorway joined in on Ryou's point. The king was going to act strange for a bit with having a future bride on the way and Mana, with her adopted siblings, Ishizu and Marik would see parts of their ruler that were unfathomable before. Mana was mentally cheering along with Ishizu and Marik was tight lipped. Isis smiled and stood stoically waiting for any more information about this boy she only knew from the story of the Hobgoblin human.

"I understand, Fae Mien that you have started on a portal."

Otogi had enough humility to look sheepish and scratch the back of his head.

"Yes, My King, I was so excited to see that we had found a match that I and my employee went ahead to work on the transportation of the boy."

"Good," Atem rose from his dais and spoke, "I believe having him come straight here would work tonight. I have much to talk over with him and we need to find out what creature he actually is."

"Pardon?" Otogi asked confused.

"Fae Mien, no human could survive here and we can't stay up in their world for long. I do not believe God is cruel enought to give me a mate who can never come here. It is only fitting to presume that Littl- I mean Yugi, has to be one of us. It has happened in the past and still happens quite a bit that some of our magic leaks and enters a human's womb making her child one of us."

Otogi nodded, agreeing with his king but had some doubts. He looked around the room but everyone did not seem fazed by this fact. Otogi nodded and left with Teana. They had to finish the portal and put the end point inside the palace. Even if Yugi was not human, he would still have difficulty sustaining his life in the Shadow Realm.

HW

The force came back with a vengeance. Yugi felt the pull tearing at him, telling him to leave and go out. Unlike the one earlier, this force had no definite destination, just telling him to walk out and wait. He was relieved to see that they were out of milk. Kaiba did not come to get him yet, so Yugi took some money and left for the convenience store. The pull lessened, knowing its target was outside.

Yugi bought the milk. Walking out of the store he felt lightheaded, the night around him became surreal and the next thing he knew, he fell.

SR

Atem and Mahad used their magic along with Otogi and Donovan to gently land Yugi onto the floor. The boy had passed out on his journey, which was normal for first timers. Atem made sure to close the portal shut before kneeling down to his Yugi. The boy's skin was flawless and pale, his lips full, and his eye lashes had grown. Atem wanted to squeal if his pride and Yugi's sleeping state allowed him. He placed his hand on Yugi's head and used his third eye to see inside the boy's soul. He found kindness, determination, devotion, and deep love. Atem smiled. He picked up Yugi and carried the boy to his chambers, not even thinking of telling his friends to leave.

Jono spoke up first, "I believe," he drawled lightly, "that it's normal to have all the royals come over for a party or something."

Everyone, especially Seth who had returned, gave Jono an uncertain glance until Akefia with Queen Mai stepped in.

"I agree with the lizard-"

"Dragon."

"we should have a little party, you know get all the greetings out of the way."

"We are overdue for a spontaneous get together, hun," Mai said daring anyone in the room to question her.

Mahad groaned but nodded and everyone else followed suit.

Tonight, they would have a party for Atem's soul mate and future Queen, Yugi Motou.


	7. Chapter 7

As the small group made calls and started getting the throne room ready for the "get together," Atem laid Yugi on the bed with two pillows to make sure the boy was comfy. He sighed as Yugi snuggled closer to the giant pillows and wrapped the boy in the blanket he got out of the closet. Atem still could not believe this was real. Yugi, his Little One, was here sleeping and Atem wondered how the boy would react to this world. He knew Yugi was one of the Shadow Realm, if not then the boy would have suffocated on the journey and been in a coma or dead, not simply unconscious. Atem clicked his tongue.

He was rethinking on the plan to bring the boy so abruptly. He had other advisors who oversaw the duties of Halloween, mostly because he was too swamped with meetings and paperwork these days, but he should have gone into the human world to explain himself. Atem huffed out a frustrated breath. Yugi would not know he was Atem's soul mate until he proved it and Atem still had to meet whoever was caring for the boy and asked for their blessing.

As Atem pondered this, he heard Yugi shuffle in his sleep. His face was scrunched up and he seemed distressed. Atem placed his hand on the boy's head to soothe him; Yugi instantly calmed. Atem took that as a good sign.

He decided to use his third eye to understand Yugi's current state of mind. Atem saw happiness on the surface and a flickering face of an elder, also games, many games. Under that he could feel fear.

Atem did not appreciate that feeling. The fear emanated into scattered images of various malicious eyes, but in all that fear grew bravery and resilience. Yugi fought the battles he could as Atem deducted. Further into Yugi, Atem sensed great sorrow and self-hatred.

He let go. Atem stared at the sleeping boy as if he was burning himself. There were multiple flicks Atem saw in the self-hatred, all towards Yugi's own degrading and deprecation. Atem did not understand how such a pure soul could have such a low esteem. At that point, Atem made it his first duty as a husband to learn why Yugi held such pain and how to fix it. There were no exceptions.

In the throne room, servants were actively preparing for the arrival of the Three Leaders of the Shadow Realm; King Dartz and his family were on their way and Prince Noah had arrived within the hour. Queen Mai sat in the private courtyard with Jono and the children; although, they were well past the age of pre-pubescence. Mana and Ishizu were playing with one of the guard dogs, a brutish bull like boxer with stubby ears and long tail. Marik was sparing with Hiroto as Noah played chess with Shizuka.

Jono had a familiar look on his face that Mai knew very well.

"Hun, I don't think anything will get worse, even if we do have another war," she leaned onto Jono and rubbed his neck. Mai adjusted her periwinkle hawk wings. Without them, she would look completely human.

Jono put his arm on her shoulder and tightened the hold.

"I know, darlin,' but ya know I can't help but think. They never knew the real damage that monster did. We've found at least a dozen of Followers in the last three years, don't that sound wrong."

Mai hugged her consort and kissed him. Jono returned it with passion. This meant that if Zorc came back they could fight him again, no matter what.

Marik blocked Hiroto's attacks with ease, the trainee never matching his level. When an opening came, Marik came down hard with the wooden sword on Hiroto's leg.

"Oh, dammit, Marik, that hurt!"

_Not my problem you can't take a hit. _Marik smirked.

Hiroto huffed and went to watch Shizuka lose to Noah. Ishizu let Mana have the ball and went up to her older brother. They were cousins of Isis from her older aunt who thought she would never have children, but since their parents were killed, when Ishizu was a baby, they were Isis's other daughter and son.

Ishizu crossed her arms over her chest and said, "You can be such a show off. You know Hiroto can't sword fight without flying, he has not learned it yet."

Marik sneered and through his mind said, _He needs to learn that he might not be able to always use those baby puke green pigeon feathers. So don't give me that look and say I was a show off, little sister._

Ishizu held her head up and walked back to Mana. Marik huffed and went back to practicing with himself.

Mahad and Akefia were in the dungeons, looking over the guards and making any inspections before the party. The two head supreme commanders, Karim and Shada, were overseeing the security team that would patrol that night. As the two men finished their rounds of the seals and traps, in case of a break out, they went to Akefia's office to retrieve the skeleton key. Akefia kept it locked in a safe that had several curses and seals, which could only be broken by him, but no one knew he moved it when he would not be in the dungeons.

Akefia knew first hand that any thief would dream to have a key that could open all the doors in existence and no one but Akefia could stop that person from trying to steal it. There had been dozens of attempts and all failed. Akefia lowered the seals and curses opened the safe and took out the key. He then strengthened the seals and curses. Both left together and headed to their chambers to get dressed.

Ryou was helping Isis with the organization of the tables and what was to be served. They had to be careful because most humans did not enjoy fresh uncooked meat and worms, so they went with soups and some skewered rodents.

"Ryou."

"Yes, Mage Isis."

"When we serve the food, don't tell the boy what it is. I am not sure people from his country eat rodents, in fact I think rodents are pets."

Ryou gave Isis an odd look.

"I am sorry to ask, but why would I need to be asked?"

Isis smiled slyly and said, "Because, you are to be the Queen's personal assistant Ryou."

His pupils dilated wide and jaw dropped. "R-r-really, I'm to be his majesty's assistant, b-bu-"

"Ssshh, it was Akefia's doing. Being the Queen's assistant ensures your stay in the palace and you can have dinner with us again."

Ryou's tears pooled on his eyes; he would have given Isis a hug if it were not for the others watching.

Atem left his chambers to see what he had left behind. He was hoping to find nothing crazy, but he had the nagging dread that he was to be expected at something. It was reluctant to leave on his side, but he had to investigate on the happenings of the palace.

At the sound of the door closing and the footsteps fading, Yugi shot up. He had woken as soon as he landed on the floor in the throne room, but years of bullying had taught him to play opossum. He looked around him and saw an immaculate room filled with fine furniture and drapes. The bed was all red and the furniture gold painted to match the marble floor. It was beautiful, but Yugi had to leave. The voice of Yami, he remembered it like he was seven again. A tender baritone and Yami had been talking to him as he pretended to sleep, calling him "Little One."

Yugi looked at the picture that Yami had mentioned. It was a drawing of him as a child in a frame with jewels in the sides. It disturbed him that the Grim Reaper would think of him after all these years. Yugi was sure he was not dead. Dying he read was cold or warm, but not falling and waking up. Yugi found his shoes and tip toed out of the room. He needed to find someone to help him.

Emerald eyes saw his future Queen sneak out of the room. Ryou put down the outfit that was made for the Queen by the palace tailors and followed. He supposed he should start his new job now.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryou maneuvered around the corners of the palace watching the teenager the king had transported sneak through small cracks and hiding himself whenever he heard others coming near. Ryou admired how the boy was able to hide easily and avoid detection. But he was better, being a cat he snuck in tight spots and even though his hair was white he blended in with the environment.

Fifteen minutes of this dance went on, with the boy cautiously walking through halls, doorways, and hiding behind curtains, but he noticed that the boy was looking for something.

Yugi felt that he was being followed. The feeling was familiar and he knew how to keep away; except this thing following him would not hurt him, Yugi could tell. The thing was watching him, but without viciousness. Yugi walked slower and let the thing catch up. One part of him he hated was his curiousness, which was partly why he got into bully territory because he thought there was an interesting event going on.

Ryou saw the boy slow and quickly stopped. The boy stopped too and Ryou decided to get a closer look at the Queen-to-be. He was pretty, with big amethyst jewels and pale skin. His hair resembled the king's, except for the magenta tips and softness that it held. Ryou kept staring at the strange clothes. It looked like a uniform. It was blue and the boy wore a white shirt underneath and Ryou noticed an undershirt. Through all this, he did not know he came closer to the boy until it was too late. The boy turned…

Yugi turned and saw a Neko. A _real live _Neko! Sitting in front of him; the Neko shook a bit, but Yugi quickly knelt down to calm the poor Neko. He shivered still but looked at Yugi with curiousness that was all too known to Yugi. He held his hand for the Neko to come closer, he did and Yugi started to pet him gently on the head. The Neko was hesitant but then melted into the soft petting.

Yugi studied him. He had snow white hair, a big fluffy tail, and two cute pointy ears. The Neko wore a uniform of sorts, from what Yugi could tell. It was a beige tunic with brown lines to decorate the sleeves and lower part. It looked comfy for the Neko. Yugi glanced at the hands and feet of the creature and saw in place of nails were sharp claws. He saw that the eyes were green, which suited the paleness of the Neko.

Ryou rolled on his back, purring still, hoping the boy knew what he meant. He did and started to rub his belly and scratch under his chin. Ryou could not help but enjoy this treatment. Akefia did something similar but it lead to sex or was after sex. This petting was friendlier, and he figured that this was how cats were treated in the human world. The boy stopped and Ryou knew it was over.

"Um, sorry but I-I kinda need a way out. I don't suppose you can talk?"

Ryou stood up on his two legs. The boy was surprised to see that he towered over him a good bit.

"Yes."

"Cool, my name's Yugi, what's yours?" he said excitedly, knocking off Ryou a bit.

"I-I am Ryou," he bowed.

"Why are you bowing? This isn't a formal greeting."

_Oh, he's doesn't know does he. Wait…_

"Um, no disrespect, intended, but what language do you speak?"

Yugi looked confused. "Japanese, same as you."

_So, His Highness put a spell on him. He doesn't know he's speaking Aramaic. _Ryou got up and gave Yugi a sheepish grin.

"You said you needed help."

"Yes. I need to get out of here and back home. Grandpa's worried sick by now."

Ryou nodded and swallowed. He did not want to lie to Yugi, the boy was sweet and he wanted to be on good terms with his future Queen, but he knew that the king would be very displeased to find his soul mate had wandered off.

"I can take you to a place where no one will find you. And I know someone who can help."

"Thank you."

Yugi sat on the bed with his new friend Ryou lounging next to him. Ryou told him the room belonged to his lover, Akefia, who was in the throne room. Yugi told Ryou his version of the story, and it took all Ryou's self-control not to laugh. Yugi honestly thought that he was in Limbo, as he dubbed it, and that he was taken by Yami, the Grim Reaper.

Ryou had told him that he was not in Limbo, that Limbo was much brighter and less solid. He told Yugi he was in the Shadow Realm, which was the realm under Limbo. It was where all the magical creatures lived and that there were lost souls in some parts, but they were locked inside relics that kept them safe until angels came to retrieve them. He also said Yami was not the Grim Reaper, but their king.

Yugi nodded with pure wonderment in his eyes. Ryou did not doubt that Yugi was one of them; he was not sure which one.

"I can't believe this is real," Yugi glanced at Ryou, "but you and everything else I've seen today proves it. I…when I read those books I could feel that something was true in them, besides the allegories and metaphors of life. Never thought I would see it."

Yugi sighed contently and came close to Ryou. He hugged the Neko and nuzzled against the softness of the other. Ryou purred again returning the hug.

"Oh, umm, silly me, but you don't know why you're here."

Yugi pulled back and nodded, "Yeah, I mean I heard the king talking to me, but I faded out of the conversation. So, why am I here?"

"Yugi, you are the king's soul mate and our future Queen," Ryou said proudly.

When he did not receive a response, he saw that Yugi's face was blank and eyes had somehow widened.

"Yugi…"

Yugi backed away as if he was to be attacked by a viper, and yelled, "What?!"

HW

Sugoroku had faced tough adversaries before, like those bastard brothers who tried to swindle him at the Valley of the Kings, or that crazy man who played dangerous games and one that involved aging. Luckily, Sugoroku had only lost three while that maniac gained forty years of age. But now, when he was safe in his home and business with a cup of hot tea he felt decrepit, old, and useless.

Yugi, his only grandchild and family, had been missing all night.

It was past two a.m. and Seto Kaiba had not left since finding out that Yugi had not returned from going to buy milk. He had found the bag with the milk, but no sign of Yugi. The police told Sugoroku that he could not report his grandson missing until twenty four hours had passed. Seto took on himself at Mokuba's worried eyes to ask around the convenience store. The clerk told him he saw the boy leave and assumed he went home.

He sighed and drank his lukewarm coffee, Mokuba slept on the couch with a blanket. Seto glanced at the old man across from him. He looked as defeated as the day Seto challenged him for the fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Sugoroku had suffered a heart attack afterwards and Yugi came into Seto's life.

He hated the shrimp for defeating him, but then Yugi helped him rescue his brother from Pegasus. Then in the virtual world Mokuba had Yugi get him through the levels to save Seto from the traitorous Big Five. Seto snorted. This was strange for him to care if another might be hurt, maybe it was Mokuba's influence, but Seto kept his composure. Behind his stern scowl he was worried for Yugi's safety.

Sugoroku sighed. "Kaiba-san, it's no use staying up so late hoping he'll come. I know my grandson…" he trailed off. Seto nodded. He went to wake up Mokuba but Sugoroku stopped him.

"Let him rest. You can stay in the guest room upstairs."

"There is no need, Motuo-sama, we both have to be in school tomorrow," Seto said lamely.

Sugoroku smiled knowingly and nodded to the staircase.

Seto tucked Mokuba into the bed. Sugoroku went to his room, leaving the third door to be Yugi's room. Ignoring his better judgment, Seto stepped into Yugi's room. He supposed all the prize money from Duelist Kingdom went to Sugoroku's medical bills and debt. He looked around the room. The shelves had stacks of books and games and the desk little else of difference except for notebooks, school supplies, and a laptop. Seto inhaled, and let out a shaky breath.

This was not right, Yugi should be with him and Mokuba, and not where ever he was. Where could he be?

SR

Atem panicked as he saw Yugi was no longer in his room. He had to act fast to find out what happened to his Little One. He ran straight to Karim, about to demand a search party when he was on the ground.

He struggled against his assailant when he saw smoky blue-violet eyes gleaming at him.

Atem growled lowly, "Get off you cretin! I –"

"Yugi's in my room."

Atem's breath hitched.

"I saw him with my Ryou go in there after I left. I've been looking everywhere for you, you damned impatient man."

They both got up and Atem almost dashed out of the room if Akefia did not catch him.

"What now?"

"I don't think our guest is really up to you barging in on him. Atem, he needs to come to you."

Atem scowled, but knew that Yugi was confused by all this, Akefia was right.

"Do you have a plan?"

"No," Atem scowled deeper, "but I stayed a bit at the door eavesdropping, we will be seeing them soon. Let's head to the throne room."

Akefia dragged his king to the awaiting dinner party, were all the royals were eagerly waiting to meet the human Queen.


	9. Chapter 9

Outside of the Throne room

"Are you okay with this, Yugi?"

"Yeah, I'm sure the king will understand the mistake. But, I'll be his guest tonight. Besides," he giggled nervously, "how can I say 'no' to dinner and meeting his friends. I hope after this, he'll let me help him find someone."

Ryou sighed, _He has, my Queen, it's you._

Inside the Throne room

"I got it! Quit asking you son of a backwards centaur," Atem huffed.

"Quiet! And remember your damn possessive streak. Atem, you little dog, you need to just let Yugi come in and act as normal as possible. NO talks of weddings or ceremonies. Got it."

Akefia glared at Atem who was biting his lip. He more than wanted to grab his Queen-to-be and hold him all night, but he knew the boy was scared. So, going with Ryou's plan was good, but deceitful to Yugi and Atem would deal with the consequences later. As of now, he had to convince Yugi that they belonged together.

The doors opened to reveal two figures. Ryou stood straight with an air of protectiveness as Yugi walked in; they did not have time to retrieve the outfit made by the tailors, but Ryou improvised with Yugi's uniform. Yugi had on his leather sleeveless shirt with the collar and gold studs going up his chest, he kept his pants and belts, along with his deck, and his shoes were not so bad. He had worn his nicer dress shoes because of the chill.

Yugi felt all the eyes in the room staring at him. It was not mockery as usual, but wonderment. He kept darting his eyes back and forth at all the occupants of the room, they were magnificent creatures from books and fairytales. Each had a type of decoration to their outfit and the beings were all kind from Yugi's perspective. He stopped when he noticed a pair of crimson eyes staring at him. The man standing on the steps of the dais stared at Yugi with such contentment and love that he did not have to guess who it was. He wore a black tunic shirt with gold sleeves and gold trousers.

Yami smiled at Yugi with such grace that made Yugi blush. The king looked like him, but was taller, tanned, with muscles that Yugi lacked. Yami stepped away from the white haired man who stood by him as Ryou left his side to go stand by the white haired man. Yugi gulped. He was anxious. He did not want to hurt the man that had been so kind to him on Halloween. He did remember saying that he loved him but as a friend, maybe if he could explain that to Yami he would not be upset.

Yami stopped in front of him. Yugi bowed his head then heard a nervous chuckle.

"Do not bow, Little One, you are a guest of the King, and your respects have been paid by joining us tonight."

Yugi nodded and Yami took his hand leading him to the dais.

"And I should show you some respect; my name is Atem."

They stopped and Atem gestured for Yugi to sit on the armrest of the dais. It looked big enough, so Yugi obeyed. Atem smiled wider and sat in the dais. He clapped his hands, which apparently meant for all the occupants to somewhat line up.

"Also, for the sake of time saving I have talked to the other royals and they will come up and introduce themselves to you personally. I hope that is not too much."

Deciding to speak, Yugi said, "N-no, not at all. That is very considerate of you and them."

Atem nodded.

The first to come up was a woman with long blond hair, a small tiara with wings and opal studs embroidered in it, with huge periwinkle wings sticking out of her back. She wore a corset like top with a long tulle skirt and spiked heeled boots. Following her, were two humanoid dragons, as best Yugi could call them, who wore simple cotton outfits. The male had red trousers and a white shirt, while the female wore a light pink dress. Another male stood beside the dragon humanoids and he had green wings sticking out of his back with clawed bird feet, wearing brown jeans and a nice blue shirt.

The woman spoke with a confidence that Yugi sensed she had, "I am Mai Kujaku, Queen of the Winged Kingdom in the Gigas Mountains and here with me are my consort, General Jono Franke and his sister Shizuka Franke. The young man standing with the general is one of his best trainees and body guard of Shizuka, Private Hiroto Helmstetter. It is an honor to meet you."

Mai and Shizuka curtsied as Jono and Hiroto bowed slightly.

"The honor is mine," Yugi said with a beautific smile. The four smiled back and let the next lot take over.

It was a tall man with aqua hair that stopped at his neck's nape. His eyes were colored differently, cerulean on the left and gold on the right and his bangs stood out jagged like Yugi's. Alongside him were two females. The woman had auburn hair like the girl, and the girl had the same cerulean as the man while the woman had light brown eyes.

They were dressed as Yugi imagined royalty of the Middle Ages to be. Layers with flowing drapery and dark colors, except the man had trousers with a shirt and a sword at his waist with a holster holding a very odd gun. The woman was in layers, but her dress stopped at her knees and flared out, she also had the same gun holstered at her waist. The girl wore a cute Sunday dress that had a shawl more than a drapery. Her hair was put in buns on each side and some of it hung out of the buns.

_She looks so cute, _thought Yugi.

"Hello, Master Motou, I am King Dartz of Atlantis-"

"Atlantis is real!"

Yugi shut his mouth hard and blushed puce. King Dartz's daughter, as he assumed, giggled wildly at the outburst and so did several others in the room. The Atlantian King just smiled amusedly as did the woman who had to be his wife, making her the Atlantian Queen. Atem placed his hand on Yugi's to calm him. Yugi smiled sheepishly and Dartz continued.

"I see you have heard many stories of my kingdom. Well, when we have the time I will tell you the true tale of my home. My daughter," he nodded to the girl, "Kristina, Kris for short, loves to hear me tell it so she will join us."

"I am happy to meet you Master Motou," said the Atlantian Queen.

"O-oh, p-please call me Yugi."

"Lovely, and you can call me Lydia."

The family bowed and let the next group approach.

It was four males. A boy with dark aqua hair and light aqua bangs, who had deep violet eyes standing next to a demon with horns protruding out the top of his head, grey skin with grey eyes to match, and red hair trailing down from his head to the large tail; he had bat ears that gave his appearance a completed animalistic look. Next to them was a buff muscled man that stood over six feet, with blond spiky hair and large sideburns. He wore a tight sleeveless shirt that showed off his arms with baggy pants and army boots.

Yugi felt a little intimidated, but knew the man was friendly. The last male was one Yugi had only seen in his books. He was a satyr with tiny horns sticking out of his forehead, and gravity defying brown hair that went up in wavy peaks.

Yugi stared and he forgot about his manners until Atem nudged him.

"Oh, sorry."

"Oi, it's okay mate, I get that look a lot, even here. Not many satyrs you find in warms places. Name's Valon by the way."

"I'm Prince Noah, of the Tundra, the Kingdom of the North," the boy chirped. The demon standing next to him face palmed and ran his hand down his face.

Noah bit his lip, but the demon patted his shoulder and introduced himself to Yugi, "I am Alistair, his Prince's mentor and guardian until he is old enough to rule."

The blond man held out his hand. Yugi took and felt how small he was to the other man.

"My name's Raphael, head of security in the Diamond Palace and bodyguard of the Prince. Valon is the Prince's tutor in weaponry and war strategies."

Valon scratched his head and let out a cough, Yugi guessed he was supposed to say that.

They went down and a large group gathered at the bottom of the dais.

"Yugi, I would like to introduce part of my council and closest friends. Head Mage Mahad and his wife, Mage Isis," they bowed along with three kids who looked Yugi's age, "and their children, Mana the girl in the short black dress, Ishizu in the silver dress, and Marik, the oldest and only boy. Next are my best men of our security and army, Supreme Commander General Karim," another buff man with dark eyes and a uniform bowed, "and Major General Shada," a bald man with a tattoo on his forehead bowed alongside General Karim . "And last my cousin-"

"Kaiba!"

Yugi saw a man that looked like Seto Kaiba standing at the end next to a pale woman with silver hair. He had the same face and build, but…on closer inspection the differences were obvious. His skin was tanned and his hair and eyes were darker; Yugi's face blushed puce again. He blurted out when he knew he should not have. All the eyes, especially a pair of blue ones, stared at him.

"I-I am so sorry, sir, and Atem. It's just y-you look like someone I know."

The man raised an eyebrow. "From the tone, I assume he is not a friend of yours."

His voice sounded like Kaiba's, but held less arrogance and sounded deep with pride. Yugi nodded.

"Well then, I am not this Kaiba. I am Seth, Atem's cousin, and Head of the Council. This is my wife, Shape shifter Kisara."

The woman bowed. They looked familiar, but Yugi did not know why. Kisara saw the confusion and said, "We were there when you first met King Atem."

Yugi did remember two other people from that night and nodded. Atem nudged him again and pointed to Ryou and the white haired man.

"I believe you have met Ryou and he has told you about Dungeon Master Akefia."

"Yes,"Yugi blushed again when his stomach grumbled.

"Hey," Jono shouted, "I think we need ta eat before this guy faints."

8888888888

The dinner was delicious. It was a skewered meat with vegetables that he never saw before and the plates were delicate China with a very sweet juice that tasted like melon mixed with chocolate in crystal goblets. The only difference was that they did not use utensils. Everyone ate freely with their hands, even the food that was in the bowls like the biscuits were tossed to one another and not passed. But Yugi actually found it relaxing, despite the fact that it took him twice before catching a biscuit. The serving bowls were glided from one end of the table to the next and if someone did not want to wait they simply crawled under the table or walked on it to get the food.

Even so, the dinner was still tiring. The children, as Yugi heard Isis call them, sat close to him and asked him thousands of questions, most concentrating on what were humans like. Yugi answered good-naturedly because he found it fun.

He even told a few white lies to throw them off, such as when Mana asked what humans' favorite pet were; Yugi told her it was a rock with googley eyes. She gasped in astonishment, until she asked again. Yugi could never hold his face straight and told her no. He did that a few more times until they caught on and said he was a bad fibber.

Marik was quiet through the whole thing and Ryou did not ask any questions only aided Yugi in some of the barrage so he could eat his food.

When dinner was over and desert came out, Yugi's eyes popped out. It was a six layered ice cream cake with vanilla as the base and strawberry swirled together with chocolate. He did not think it could be finished, but he was wrong. Yugi had two slices before he was full. The other guests ate three to four slices until the cake was gone.

At this point, the conversation went into games humans' play. Kris was asking about sports, but Yugi had little knowledge of that except for baseball.

"Sorry," he said. Kris frowned. "But, I know a lot of board games, RPG's, and card games. Back home my grandpa owns a game shop and I have the title "King of Games," so I can tell you about them."

"Really!"

"Yes, I-"

"Where did you get the title?"

"How did you win it?"

"What games do you play?"

"Are there Queen of Games?"

Another barrage hit Yugi but he was prepared. Atem got them to calm down and Yugi pulled out his deck and all eyes were on him again. He gulped.

"T-to answer your questions, I played at Duelist Kingdom against a man named-"

"Maximilion Pegasus," Jono said. Yugi's eyes widened and he nodded. "Go on, sorry for interrupting ya."

"And he's the inventor of Duel Monsters. My chances were slim at best, but I believed in my deck and its heart-"

_Heart?_

The voice was in Yugi's head. He looked up to see Marik staring at him.

"Yes. The Heart of the Cards."

"Marik," Isis began, "had an accident as a child and became mute. He has the ability to telecommute his thoughts and that is how he speaks."

"Oh," Yugi looked at Marik again, the teen was back to silence. "My grandpa taught me that a true gamer believes in his deck. I used that belief to win, and I earned the title and prize money."

"That's so cool," said Mana. "Can you teach us how to play?"

"I loved to."

88888888

Several hours later had Yugi finally alone with Atem.

The kids had taken up all his time with them looking at all his cards saying which ones were their favorites. He told them the basic rules of the game and they wanted to hear more about his battles, as Ishizu dubbed his tournaments, so Yugi told them about his opponents and how with Pegasus he felt like the man was reading his mind. At some point during the duel, Yugi felt a pulse of energy flow through him and the duel was normal after that without Pegasus' trick.

He left out Kaiba and the part were Pegasus tried to take over Kaiba Corp. by kidnapping Mokuba; also, he did not tell them about the virtual world against the Big Five. When they left, Yugi was relieved and saddened. He really enjoyed playing with them and wanted the night to never end. But it had to, just like he had to talk to Atem about the whole soul mate mistake.

Yugi left the parlor room that he had been in with the children and went for a walk to wake up his mind. It had become a little hazy. The palace was truly breathtaking. Even though it was dark metal, it was still beautifully crafted.

On his walk, Yugi did not watch where he was going and missed the stairs to Atem's room. The king was waiting for him and Yugi decided to head up on the wrong stairwell. He did not notice until he saw that the stained glass windows were painted differently. Yugi kept taking turns and stopped when he saw a door with a giant cross on it. Yugi heard movement and decided that he needed help.

He opened the door quietly and saw a man with a gold cloth turban that had a feather in the middle in a black robe chanting in Latin. Yugi stepped and screeched in pain.

The window to the outside of the Shadow Realm was opened in Priest Shadi's room. He did not join the party because he did not enjoy large crowds and waited to see his future Queen the next day, but that became now when he heard the boy scream bloody murder. Shadi quickly shut the window but the shadows had already decided to feast on Yugi's fears. Shadi came to him and tried to take them away, but one touch on Yugi's skin and he felt an energy that was full of light.

Shadi knew the name of this power but could not concentrate. He kept trying to dispel the blackness from Yugi's mind fighting it madly. The boy writhed in pain and Shadi felt the tug of the light pulling at him, thinking _he_ was the cause of this pain.

The screams from both of them must have been terrifying because Atem came in no time and so did half the palace.

"My King."

"Shadi, oh God, Yugi."

Atem joined in on dispelling the blackness, unlike Shadi, the light seemed to trust him. Soon all the blackness left Yugi's body, but he was fevered and had opened scars on his arms, legs, and chest. Atem lifted him gently. Even if Yugi was one of them, he still could not enter the outside Realm without the shadows trialing him. Atem shook. He could not lose his Little One. He could only do so much and the healers' magic was useless to this onslaught.

"Shadi, please, tell me there's a way to save him, please," the desperation in the king's voice was heart wrenching. Shadi breathed slowly, the light had taken a toll on him. He nodded

"Yes, but I am not sure if Yugi can provide the part he needs."

"Please, Shadi, try at least. I-I can't lose him."

Shadi bit his lips and said, "I need to marry you two."

Atem did not ask why and said "Proceed."

"I, Priest Shadi of the Umbra Palace, hereby commence the marriage ceremony. Take each other's hand," Atem held Yugi's limp hand in his, "I will hold out the runes that will bond you to one another."

Shadi used his reserved magic to make the runes appear on the two males' ring finger. "With this I shall ask, do you, King Atem Damno of the Shadow Realm take this boy to hold and to cherish until death do you part."

Atem let out a strangled, "I do."

"I shall ask you, Yugi Motou, King of Games, do you take this man to hold and to cherish until death do you part."

Yugi's eyes fluttered opened and both knew that was his "I do."

"The rings will appear and your love is sealed. I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The runes on their ring fingers changed into rings. Atem's was a plain gold band and Yugi's was silver gold with a ruby in the middle.

In an instant, his wounds cleared and he looked better. Atem lifted him and left. The people in the halls parted letting the newlyweds go to their chamber.


	10. Chapter 10

Outside the Kame Game Shop a black portal produced several individuals all in royal garb and some sporting anxious expressions. The one who held the most anxiety was the amethyst eyed boy in a white dress with vermillion sashes and long sleeves. The boy stood to a man wearing black all over except for his gold shoes. The two were the newly wedded King and Princess of the Shadow Realm.

Yugi had a boulder rolling in his stomach with hornets buzzing around, he was beyond nervous. Atem stood next to him, equally nervous, but hiding it well with his stoicism. They had come back to explain to Yugi's grandfather the situation and hoped the old man would not faint from shock or be in denial.

The party stopped at the door, Yugi and Atem in front, with Isis and her children and Jono with his sister and Hiroto with Ryou by Yugi's side. Yugi breathed and opened the door.

The house was not in disarray and all seemed fine, but Yugi saw the lack of dishes and imprints on the couch by the phone. Grandpa had to be worried.

"Stay here," he headed to go up the stairs until he heard footsteps coming down.

Sugoroku could not sleep so he went down for tea until he saw his grandson standing there at the bottom.

"Y-Yugi."

"Grandpa!"

They flew into each other's arms holding on for dear life. Sugoroku did not take notice of Yugi's outfit, just hugged his grandson breathing in the smell of his child. He cried and started to vent a little of his worry but in good health never letting go of Yugi. Yugi did hug back but his mind was focused on the truth he had to tell his grandfather.

After a few minutes, Sugoroku calmed down and got a good look at his grandson. His jaw dropped. Yugi was in a dress with a _tiara!_ Sugoroku swallowed and then noticed that others were in the room. He looked up and screamed. Sugoroku grabbed Yugi while yelling, "Back! Get back! I won't let you take him!"

"Grandpa, grandpa, grandpa," Yugi chanted struggling to get the old man to understand.

Atem grew impatient with his in-law's outburst and tried to demand the elder to calm while Isis tried to calm Atem with Ryou getting close to stop Sugoroku and catch Yugi. The children watched in awe at the crazies and Jono laughed in the background with Hiroto on his knees clutching his stomach. At this point Yugi lost his patience.

"Be still!"

The room was still. Yugi took his grandpa's hand in his and escorted him to Atem with Ryou behind them. Yugi grabbed Atem's hand and squeezed it for reassurance.

"Grandpa, this is King Atem Damno, ruler of the Shadow Realm…and my husband." Yugi let his grandpa get a close look at the ring on his finger. "Atem, this is Motou Sugoroku, my grandfather and caretaker since I was nine, also owner of this store. Ask him now if you like."

"Yes," Atem fixed his posture, "Master Motou, I am truly sorry for the intrusion and injustice I have done to your name, but due to unfortunate events, I could not come to you with the happy news of Yugi's connection to me and the Shadow Realm. I am here begging for your forgiveness and blessing. It is late, but I would love to have your permission for Yugi's hand."

Atem bowed his head and held his hand out with the ring on it. Sugoroku did not answer; instead he fell into Ryou's arms.

"Grandpa…"

"He fainted," said Ishizu.

"Oh," Yugi face palmed. He and Ryou brought Sugoroku to his bed to sleep off the news.

Yugi then went down stairs to find his guests rummaging through the kitchen for junk food. Mana had told him that whenever anyone came to the human world one of the top agendas was to eat the bad stuff because it was a delicacy to them. Yugi made tea as Atem started to heat up ramen.

"I…I'm not sure how we can explain this to grandpa. The whole thing is still confusing to me. Atem, why are you so certain about me?"

Atem looked away from his ramen to see the worried look on Yugi's face. He sighed; when Yugi woke up from his unconscious state, he had wondered what happened. Atem explained the situation to him but the boy could not remember. Yugi accepted that he did say "I do" but he had trouble fathoming that he reciprocated Atem's feelings. He told Atem that he loved him as a friend but he did not want to, as Yugi stated it, "lead him on" with promises that he could not keep.

"Yugi, my aibou, if you felt nothing for me like I do then the marriage ceremony would not have worked," Yugi took the kettle off the fire. "Shadi explained to me the ceremony ensured your safety from the shadows hurting you again and you can't claim that my feelings are of guilt or pity," Yugi poured the tea and gave one to Atem, "And, as I said we could annul if you don't feel the way I do."

Atem finished hesitantly sitting next to Yugi, he wanted his Little One to accept their marriage, but he knew this was all new and scary for the boy. He knew that Yugi had those feelings, but he needed time to admit them.

They sat in silence drinking tea with solace.

In the living room, Mana and Marik were vehemently debating on the plan that Atem and Yugi devised.

"It's not stupid."

_It is. Dammit we can't blend in here. Mana, you're hardly one for being inconspicuous and those two stick out like cow dung on blue grass. How in the Hell are we going to hide?_

"Oh, Mr. Butt Stick is putting out a great idea before he heard the whole thing. Marik we can do this, our Princess needs us."

_No, he needs to stay in the Shadow Realm with us, not return here. I don't know what Uncle Atem was thinking. _

Placing her bowl of Cheetos down, Isis stood and clapped. The children stopped bickering and listened to their mother.

"Both of you are right. Marik, with our magic and Yugi here to help you can hide yourselves easily in this world and Mana, Marik is right, it would have been easier if Yugi stayed, but he is still a child by human standards and in his culture he must be in school. We have to respect this and you all take your duties of protecting Yugi and Ryou's position of assistant. Understood."

They nodded.

Jono kept quiet. He also did not agree on Yugi returning, but the boy still had his life to lead and this marriage was unexpected and unplanned; though it was the only way to save him and it had to be done. He huffed out some smoke and went back to munching on the marshmallows he decided Yugi would not miss. Shizuka and the others volunteered to watch over Yugi in the human world.

One thing Atem and everyone had not discussed with Yugi was the prosecution, suspicion, and hatred a few choice politicians and common folk were to feel toward having a human raised creature on the throne of the Shadow Realm. True, humans were to be found to be part of the Shadow Realm but it was rare they rose to power like this. Yugi was going to have a hard three years until his coronation as the Queen.

Shizuka and Isis shared the same thoughts. Ishizu kept quiet while Marik and Mana figured how to work the television with Ryou lazing on the sofa next to Isis and Hiroto wondering what he had done. The trainee controlled his stance but he was full of anxiety and doubt wanting to protect the kind Princess and his Shizuka from harm. All were in their own thoughts.

"Atem, are you sure? Because I don't want you-"

"Little One, I have told you. You stole my heart long ago, and I would not let you go. Please, let me have the chance to give you proper courting before we are officially announced. Yugi, you are my soul mate as I am yours."

Yugi twisted the fabric of his dress in his hands. Atem placed his hand on Yugi's while the younger calmed. He was scared someone knew his past because Yami (Atem) saw his house, saw his bed room, and probably knew why he was happy to see the Grim Reaper. And yet…the man said he loved him, claiming they belonged together. Atem said he could wait that he had waited eight years for Yugi and would wait twenty if it earned Yugi's love. The boy stood up and had Atem stand with him. They were married so this was allowed.

"My King, you may now kiss the bride."

Atem hesitated at first and Yugi leaned in confirming his consent. Atem leaned in too and their lips met in a sweet kiss. A loud cough from the doorway brought both out with flushed cheeks. Jono grinned wildly as did Mana with Marik scowling; the young man was not one for love displays.

"Just wanted ta know the plan for the old guy, buuuttt I see ya too are gettin' happy so…"

"Jono, you son of a backwards centaur-"

"Wow, kids in the room, Ate."

"-can't you-"

"Uhhh….Jono I-I'm g-gonna tell grandpa in the morning. Okay?"

"Sure."

The three retreated leaving the couple flustered. Atem for not continuing his kiss and Yugi for getting caught; the idea of telling his grandpa was still difficult but he needed to let his grandpa know he was not hurt and this was his choice to stay with Atem. Also, it was important for Sugoroku to know Yugi was a married man now and as such had responsibilities, which involved learning magic, politics, and weaponry.

He had been unpleasantly surprised to find out that he did not count as Queen because he was not royalty nor had any influential power, which meant he could only be titled Princess until he was educated and had his coronation. Yugi sighed and leaned into Atem's chest. It would be an interesting three years with his husband and new friends and family.

"Yugi…Yugi…Yugi," Atem shook his wife. He loved to watch Yugi sleep but the glaring in-law was honestly frightening him. He remembered how nerve wrecking it was for Seth of all people to meet Kisara's parents and this was no different. They had all fallen asleep in the living room with mats that Yugi provided and he had Yugi on top of him when he woke up, granted that was how Yugi should be, but Sugoroku had not found it right.

"Hmm, no, five more…" Atem shook with added pressure because Sugoroku was ready to kill.

"Yugi! Up now!"

"Coming Grandpa."

He ungraciously lifted off Atem leaving the king baffled. The end result woke the room with everyone sitting up and confused. Ryou saw the bewildered expressions and Sugoroku with Yugi and chuckled. The others joined him but halted when Sugoroku made a disapproving grunt. Yugi flushed puce, wondering if his face would heat up like this always.

"Now that you're all awake, I need to know if what I was told last night was true."

Atem stood up, "Yes, it is true Master—"

"Just call me Motou-sama."

"…Oh, yes, Motou-sama. As I said we have much to explain and discuss; however, before anything is done I need to ask, do I have your blessing for your grandson's hand in marriage?"

All eyes were on Sugoroku who looked frustrated. He turned to Yugi.

"You already married this man?"

"Yes."

"Then…since it is done, Atem-chan, I give you my blessing on my grandson's behalf. Now explain to me what happened."

It took an hour for the whole tale to be told by Yugi and Atem with Jono and Ishizu figuring out the kitchen stove. They went through six overcooked eggs before deciding to do pancakes, which came out decent.

Shizuka handed everyone a plate as Marik got all the drinks. Yugi and Atem were at the point where Yugi woke up in Atem's bed after the shadows had been extracted.

"…and I remember feeling this lightheadedness but I couldn't recall why. Atem was next to me on the bed," Sugoroku glared at Atem, "and he told me what had happened and that we married. It was hard to believe but it's true."

"Do you love him?"

That caught Yugi offguard. He breathed and answered, "I… Grandpa listen please, I do love him as a friend and a good man, so that's why I came back. Atem and I are married but in his kingdom they have to obey the marriage customs of the brides' culture and since I still can't marry yet, we're here so I can finish school. Atem will visit me and we'll go out like a real couple, because…I think there's something here and I might be falling for him," Yugi became puce again. "Grandpa, I want to give us a chance."

Sugoroku was quiet and Atem felt cold sweat down his brow. He had the elder's blessing but he needed his support to have visits and convince the elder to let Yugi stay with him for a while.

"Go on with the story. What was that 'light' as you called it, Atem-chan?"

"Huh, oh, well when Shadi came to apologize for the incident, even though it was an accident, we discussed what had occurre . He said that the energy was equivalent of Angels. So, Yugi might have the essence of a male Valkyrie or he may have some type of muse in him, we're not sure. Also, Yugi might harbor two essences because of how powerful Shadi said the light was and how it almost attacked him."

"So, it's not Angel power?"

"No," Yugi said, "I asked the same thing and was told it was impossible for Angel essence to enter a human."

"Alright, go on."

"Well," said Atem, "the story ends there. We came here and you know why and also why we have such a large party."

Sugoroku glanced at the six teens that would be living with him and Yugi. He sighed, and grinned. Yugi had friends finally and they were close, so Sugoroku accepted them. The marriage he had to get used but it did make his grandson happy.

"Oh, fine. I allow them to stay and you to come see Yugi on one condition, if you stay the night you can't share a bed with Yugi, same thing goes for if Yugi comes your way."

Atem frowned while the others snickered. He gave the old man an icy glare but let it go. Atem had to wait for his wedding night so let it be; he could still kiss Yugi and hug him…and sneak into his Little One's room at night.

88888888

Seto saw Yugi the next week at school. The boy looked safe and content as if nothing happened. Sugoroku had called him the morning that Yugi returned but never told him what had transpired from Yugi's missing. Mokuba was excited and had grabbed the phone from him wanting to hear Yugi, which led to promises of arcades and Burger World.

Yugi came up to Seto and gave a beautific smile, "Grandpa told me what you did."

"So?"

He shoveled his feet, "I-I can't thank you enough for keeping him safe and…Kaiba I-I will have a rematch with you whenever you want."

"Anytime, anywhere?"

"Yes."

Seto smirked. Worrying for the boy and grandfather had got him his rematch much sooner than he anticipated, but he was working on the new models of the Duel Disk. The smirked turned cocky and he saw the old determination in Yugi. It would be easy to just reclaim his title, but to have Yugi at his will was too tempting.

"Tell you what, when I give you the call you come and duel me. Got it."

"Yeah…"

Yugi pushed pass Seto into the school. This plan would prove victorious in the end with his title back and Yugi's defeat.


	11. Chapter 11

Yugi groaned and tried to move, but felt a now familiar tug between his legs from the last three weeks. A big fluffy Neko laid his head on Yugi's belly and had his legs trapped under his body. Ryou had insisted on staying with the room with him and what Yugi did not know was Ryou did not like sleeping alone. There was a makeshift bed next to his but no matter how persuasive he was Ryou ended on his bed in the exact same position. The cat was not heavy, so Yugi did not mind having him there.

The others were in their own rooms after some Shadow magic and calming down grandpa. The girls shared the old guest room that became three times its size with a large bathroom and canopied beds, except for Shizuka who slept in an odd makeshift nest of pillows and blankets. Marik and Hiroto even had the old storage room become big, but Yugi found Hiroto sleeping on the couch most nights. Marik did not like to share.

The alarm went off and Yugi hit it to snooze. He had to get out of the tangles that Ryou made during the night.

"Boys and girls, breakfast is ready!"

Pounding down the stairs came seven teens all dressed in Domino High's uniforms. The boys in the standard blue shirt and pants along with the girls in blue skirts, bow ties, and pink blazers. Sugoroku had Yugi and Ryou help serve everyone the oatmeal and pass the cinnamon and honey. He had learned to cook large portions to satisfy his grandson's guardians. They would be starting school today so he made sure to have enough breakfast for three helpings.

At Domino High School

"Okay class, I know this is strange, but we have six new students joining our homeroom class," Chono-sensei announced, her over layered make-up shifting as she spoke.

Yugi sat in the front for once, making sure his friends had practiced the etiquette he had been teaching them. Chono-sensei gestured for the six to enter and Yugi swore he heard silent swoons and cat calls all around the room. He had to admit it, they were attractive.

"Bakura Ryou," his ears and tail were hidden by the charm that he wore on his neck. "Next is Honda Hiroto," his wings were held back by a harness and he had transformed his talons into human feet with a spell Isis had used. "Then we have the Ishtar siblings, Marik, Ishizu and Mana," they already looked human so they had to wear bands hidden on their bodies to help control their magic. Marik also had to register as a mute and thankfully Mahad had taught him sign language in case of an emergency. "And last, Jonouchi Shizuka," her appearance had been the most stunning. Her wings were in the harness and her skin was pale like Yugi's along with her tail and other dragon features hidden by a charm and the same spell Isis used to help with the transformation. The entire group looked as if they were born in this world.

After introductions were made and the students were sent to their desk, Yugi noticed how instantly they forgot their manners. Marik kept pushing the guy next to him to move so he could watch Yugi better, and Mana would not be quiet during the class wanting to ask irrelevant questions. Ishizu and Shizuka did well, but they kept fidgeting and playing with the phones that Baron, a technician at the palace, made for them. Hiroto started to fall asleep and Ryou was whimpering because Chono-sensei did not allow him to sit next to Yugi.

This panicked Yugi because they only had homeroom and study hall together and throughout the day each of the six would be in a class that Yugi had, but they also had their own schedules. He wondered how long would it be till lunch to check on them and any trouble.

SR

"Quit moping, it's strange to see you like that," said Mahad.

Akefia snorted and said, "It can't be helped, I miss my Ryou-kitten. I hardly sleep because I'm so used to him cuddling next to me. And he always shared the bathe with me—"

"Ah! I don't need to know."

"Ha! Mahad you and Isis are no better. You sigh constantly during the day and keep staring at your children's rooms as if they were to pop out; I even heard from Shada that he saw Isis in Mana's room sniffing around, so don't have a guttered mind about me and Ryou when you can hardly function without your babies."

"I…" Mahad stopped. True to Akefia's word, he had been a little less energetic outside of his duties and Isis missed her daughters and son dearly. The palace had lost fervor in its daily activities without the tactics of Mana's make-overs and Ishizu's attentiveness. Karim even admitted that without Marik to help the younger trainees acted timidly towards him and Shada.

"The palace seems so quiet without them."

"Yes," Akefia rubbed his temples, "it does. I wish this were easier, but the boy needed to go home. Damn that window—"

"Don't you dare—"

"Shut it, I'm not blaming Shadi or anyone by that matter. I just wish this hadn't happened yet, Yugi is not ready to be Queen, and Hell, we don't even know what he is."

"I agree, but we can only teach him how to summon his magic and keep him safe until his coronation."

Akefia stared at the safe holding the skeleton key, "It's going to be a long three years."

"I know."

At the Winged Kingdom

Mai saw how often Jono slumped his shoulders. He missed his little sister and his best trainee. The dinner table had lost Shizuka's sweet laughter and Hiroto's haughtiness whenever he felt challenged by one of the other trainees or warriors. Mai sighed. The palace seemed empty sometimes and she dreaded it. It felt that way when her parents ruled and she hated that void; although it was not the same as with her parents, it was just the absence of a presence in the room. Mai sighed again, praying that the years would go by quickly.

At the North Kingdom

Noah huffed as his face was red as Alistair's hair. They had been arguing the possibility of going to the human world and staying with Yugi for a few days. King Atem had come there on other business with Isis, but got caught in the argument.

"Alistair, please I think it's a wonderful idea. I think just a few hours would be enough."

"What?! But, Atem, I thought I could do a few days…"

Atem bit his lips, "I know, but for the best of everyone's interests, I think only a few hours would be good. Honestly, I have not seen Yugi since I left him with Motou-sama and the others."

Noah pouted, but Alistair had a triumphant smirk. Atem pouted best he could; he missed Yugi, in fact so did everyone else. His Little One had won the hearts of his friends and family easily and he had not been able to enjoy the time he wanted with Yugi as the boy returned home. It would be a while longer before he visited him and phone calls kept the King's sanity until then.

HW

"Hey, Prin—" Mana's mouth was muffled by Shizuka's hand.

"Mana, remember, here Yugi is the King of Games, not the Princess of the Shadow Realm."

The young mage nodded and Shizuka let go. It was lunch time in the school and their princess was sitting far from the other students in a corner. Mana wondered why but then Shizuka dragged her to the corner so let the thought slip her mind. The boys and Ishizu had arrived sooner because Mana and Shizuka's math teacher, Taki-sensei, kept them after class for disruptions during the lesson having the girls clean the erasers and sweep the floor.

They sat down and saw the expressions on their friends' faces. Marik scowled harshly at his food avoiding eye contact, while Hiroto and Ishizu looked disappointed. Ryou was whimpering softly and hugging Yugi's arm tightly. The girls were confused.

"Hey," Yugi said. "I need to talk to you guys about today."

8888888

Seto sat on the roof doing work for his company. He had a free period each semester to ensure time for any extra work to be done. It gave him a sense of peace and let him have more time with his little brother. He needed it today especially because some deaf idiot in his last class kept glaring at him. Yugi sat in front of him and the tanned guy would not let the glare leave. Seto gave him no notice but it did annoy him. He stared at the star fish that is Yugi's hair. Seto even had the oddest sensation to touch the starfish just to see how it felt.

He paused typing. That kind of sensation was eerie and came unexpectedly, a sensation that he had around his brother when he thought he needed comfort but it felt more heated with Yugi and was not on friendly terms. It was a want.

Seto shivered and went back to typing. He did not like the new students who crowded Yugi constantly today. They all seemed too close to have just met and what was with it that at least one of them were in Yugi's every class. Seto did remember back at the arcade three weeks ago Yugi was acting strange and said offhandedly that he would have visitors in his house for some time.

Were those new students the visitors?

He shook his head, leaving the matter and went back again to typing. It was now his business to find the relationship of those wierdos with Yugi.

8888888

"Okay, now if the teacher asks you a question, what do you do?"

"Huh, I…I answer even if I'm unsure and don't jump up if I'm right," Hiroto hesitated.

"Perfect," Yugi went through the flash cards on his coffee table.

It was his decision to train the six on better school etiquette, also to keep them out of trouble; the first day's incidents were not unheard of, especially with Ryou's screaming during biology that day when the teacher wanted them to dissect a cat, granted it was a plastered cadaver, but the thing frightened Ryou enough and then Marik got into a fist fight with Ushio when he was about to throw a ball at Yugi during P.E. The worst was with Ishizu's last class. For some reason, her band did not last as it should have and her magic started to leak out when she got into a debate with the girl sitting next to her and the guy behind her trying to grope her, needless to say the class room was enveloped in darkness and then the furniture disappeared along with the students' clothes, except for Ishizu. It was left as a mystery.

Each night since then, Yugi had the six guardians sit by him while he did his best to explain human customs and what was proper outside of the house. He spent ten minutes with each alone then they did homework together. Grandpa also pitched in on showing the teens how to use cleaning supplies, how to cook with electronics, and even had them do chores. And Yugi had time to teach them games, such as Duel Monsters, with Grandpa by his side revealing new techniques and situation had gotten better since the first day, and there were still mishaps but it was not as bad.

Yugi had also discovered he could survive on four hours of sleep. As he taught them to act human, Mana was in charge of teaching him magic and Marik was tutoring him on wielding weaponry. Seth came often because he was Yugi's teacher in politics and royal etiquette, which did not leave room for less than four hours of sleep.

Hiroto finished the lesson and Yugi sighed. It was Saturday, so there was no school the next day and he could relax. Yugi had lost his old timid self since he was taken to the Shadow Realm and he embraced that loss.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ah!" yelled Yugi as he stared at the strange blond teen that had Ryou tied up.

"Hahahahahah!"

"Jono you're a dead man!" said Akefia dangerously as the blond teen quickly untied the cat. Ryou ran straight into Akefia's arms whimpering and snuggling his long absent lover, Akefia copying his moves.

"Uhh…"

The lovers glanced at Yugi and left the room. Yugi asked dumbfounded, "Jono? Is that you?"

The blond, Jono, sheepishly smiled and nodded. Yugi stayed in bed until he felt arms wrap around his waist; he squealed then almost punched Atem in the gut.

"Little One," the king breathed.  
Yugi leaned into the hug and sighed, "Yami."

Snow covered the ground of Domino and at six in the morning it was the crispy sparkles of the alabaster frozen water was not appreciated. Yugi sat in the kitchen where it was abuzz with activity. Atem had brought along everyone for today. It was winter break at school, so Yugi did not mind and his grandpa had been in on the surprise; he sat at the table reading the newspaper, peering at his grandson.

Isis and Mahad were with their girls making breakfast, as Jono sat with Shizuka in the living room and were happily chatting away. Hiroto went back to bed and Marik hovered in and out of the kitchen.

Ryou and Akefia sat on the loveseat cuddling each other as the cat told his lover of all the new things he had seen. Atem told Yugi that Prince Noah would be joining them later in the morning.

"Okay."

"Little One," Atem said concerned, "are you weary? I know Jono gave you a scare, but that is just his jovial childishness. He usually is more practical."

"Hhmm…no it's not that. Why are you guys here so early?"

"Princess Yugi," said Mahad, "we could hardly sleep last night. The King was bouncing everywhere saying "Tomorrow is coming," which in turn made us excited. The palace has been so quiet without my children and Akefia could not contain his longing for Ryou. No one had the patience to wait."

Atem seemed bashful, and said, "I came up with the idea to surprise you all. Mai is not a morning bird, so she is coming later too."

Yugi giggled and nuzzled Atem's neck. Grandpa made a noise, but Atem did not care. He had not touched his Little One in weeks and this time was precious; they had to leave at midnight sharp if Seth would not lecture him on being out and leaving him with his duties.

8888888888

"Mama, hurry, we can't be late," shouted Mana.

"My girl, I believe we're leaving early enough for the movie trailers," said Mahad, being pulled by his energetic daughter. Isis stood behind her husband, with Ishizu and Marik holding her arms. They were not as enthusiastic as Mana, but they did want to get to the show.

"Love, our babies won't listen, just go along and follow the hyper one."

"Mama!"

_It's true. We don't let you eat candy because you don't need any more sugar. _

Ishizu nodded. Isis glanced at Mahad and they gave each other a knowing look. Then Mahad looked at the shoe boxes his children were carrying. "Why do you have those boxes?"

The siblings froze. Ishizu spoke up, "Their confessions…"

"From whom?"

_Various admirers. _Marik smirked._ And a few threats._

The couple raised their brows; this would wait until after the movie.

888888888

Domino Museum of Cultural History was rampant with tourists because of its new exhibit, "Treasures of the Etruscans."

Ryou stood in line with all the other excited patrons wanting to see the mysterious culture of the people before the Romans. The cat on the other hand was not as enthused as he should have been, especially with an enraged Akefia standing next to him. Right after breakfast he had planned to go to the museum with his lover, but he had to dump that bag of admirers' notes, all from girls.

The ex-thief was angry was an understatement. He was furious any one tried to be intimate with _his _Ryou, now he glared devilishly to every female and male present. Ryou sulked a little, but soon knew the two of them would be submerged in history, and Akefia's ferocity would lessen as the day passed.

Ryou hugged him and smiled.

"Aky, you are the only one for me," he said sweetly, "the girls at school scare me too much, and especially Miho, but she likes Hiroto now."

"Kitten, I still don't like it. I can't claim you as mine here, and we're getting strange looks from those personnel already. Damn, if only I was younger, then they wouldn't give a second blink."

"Yeah," Ryou rubbed his face in his lover's chest, "I know."

88888888888

"Honda-san, Honda-san," yipped a high pitched voice.

Hiroto went wide eyed. His superiors and crush were enjoying a second lunch at Burger World, a fine eatery in his opinion, and the one girl he had been avoiding since she left Ryou, was there, entering through the double doors. She had bright purple hair, and aqua colored eyes, wearing designer jeans and a plaid jacket with a beret.

"Hiroto, I think that girl's talkin' to ya," said Jono bemused. Mai and Shizuka giggled. Mai's wings were hidden with a harness, and Jono looked like Shizuka did, a normal human teenager.

Hiroto slowly looked around to see Miho coming towards him.

"….hi, Miho-san."

"Miho so glad to see you."

Jono almost choked on his drink holding back the laughter that needed to escape. Hiroto sighed, and reluctantly invited Miho to join them. It was going to be a long day.

88888888

Yugi and Atem were at the park losing a snowball fight quickly. Prince Noah and his guardians pelted snowballs in formulaic rates, which Atem, even being the Shadow Realm's King, could not repeat against the Prince of the North. It was also unfair for him to have a weapons' specialist on his side.

"Good one, now all wese need to do is get the buggers straight in the face," Valon said. He had trouble crouching because in human form his legs were bent backwards, but Alistair helped him balance, as Noah and Raphael gathered snow and made perfect orbs.

Yugi was panting as the melted slush dripped off his coat. Atem was in no better shape. His pride was on the line and he would not lose and have his wife pay for hot chocolate, which he still wondered what it was.

"Yugi, you sneak around the corner, hide in the bushes, when I come out start throwing all these," Atem pushed two dozen snowballs into Yugi's hands.

"Uhhh…."

"Go now."

The boy ran…straight into no man's land.

Noah shot one snowball at his head and the fight was won by the North.

"Good…one," Yugi huffed. It was the most intense snowball fight he had witnessed.

At the café, the four beings stared at their cups of hot chocolate skeptically.

"What's wrong?"

"Erm…I didn't think "hot chocolate" would be a beverage," said Alistair, eyeing it oddly.

"Oh, well what were you guys expecting?" Yugi asked the table.

"I thought it was chocolate that was warm," said Noah, curiously picking at his drink.

Yugi grinned and sipped at his, knowing the others were watching.

"Hhmm, delicious."

The table dug in.

SR

"Argh! I hate him. I hate that frigging lazy—"

"Seth!"

"I'm sorry," he said absently to Kisara, "this is just ridiculous how my cousin leaves me with extra work and no one's here to help. They all left for the human world."

Kisara sighed; she leaned into her cantankerous husband and hugged his neck.

"We must remember this ordeal was not easy for Atem or Shadi. Yugi by human standards is still a child and must complete his studies as such. And Shadi's misplaced guilt has not waned, my dearest," Seth opened his mouth, but Kisara placed her finger on his lips, "And the children can't go on without seeing their families. Akefia has not been parted from Ryou for so long, and the same goes for Ryou. Seth, we must have patience."

"Hmm," said Seth, "you have complete faith in the boy's decision to stay. Yugi has the say so to end the marriage at any point, you don't think once he understands the complications of his status and being that he'll run."

"Has he given you that impression?"

"No. He is a strong boy, I…just worry he'll leave when he knows the truth about why he has so many guardians. Also, about the war with Zorc."

"I know," she breathed in Seth's scent and decided to change the mood, "For revenge on Atem—"

"Yes?"

"—do you want to do it on his desk?"

"Of course, but once I am done filing."

"Of course."

HW

"Kaiba's throwing a charity ball next weekend, so I was…wondering if you want to be my date."

"Yes!" Atem grabbed Yugi off the sidewalk. It was four in the afternoon and they had all reconvened at the Kame Game Shop. Atem and Noah's party had not entered the shop yet as he squeezed his Yugi and spun him around. He would get to dance with him!

Then he stopped. He placed Yugi back on the sidewalk, "You said next weekend?"

"Yeah," Yugi said, "why?"

"Yugi, I am not supposed to be in the human world for long periods of time. Only on special conditions, like your guardians and Noah are they able to stay. Seth has told you about the Angels," he said as he opened the door for everyone to enter.

"Yes," Yugi replied.

"Our realm was made to keep us safe from the humans and vice versa, but many of us would sneak out to see them. That is why you have so many tales of our people, but the Angels of Limbo and Saints of the First Book made a deal for us to come into your world…"

"And depending on how strong you are, your time is limited," Yugi finished.

"Exactly," Atem bit his lips, "Because Ryou has no abilities, he can stay here forever, and the others are still young and have reached their full powers yet. They can stay with the bands on their magic and the charms to hide them. I would have to leave within the hour to be able to see you at the ball."

The boy lowered his head. He wanted Atem to stay longer and talk to him about the marriage. Yugi felt he was falling for the king if not head over heels in love.

"Do you mind ending today early?"

Atem hugged him, "Yes, I do."

From behind he could sense his friends' disappointment and sorrow. Since they were all powerful beings, they had to leave at the same time. Noah was the most displeased. Atem buried his face into Yugi's hair, the life of a royal had troubles along with the perks.

_We can just see all of you at the ball._

"Yeah," agreed Hiroto, "it's not like we're invited. Me and Shizuka are crashing it."

"Why weren't you two invited?" asked Mai.

_Because they are not duelist, neither is Ishizu but that jerk "tolerates" her. Asshole._

"Marik, language! Who is this man holding the ball?"

Mana answered her mother, "Seto Kaiba."

The room went silent. They had heard the name before.

"Hey, Yug, isn't it that guy ya said looked like Seth?"

Yugi nodded. "I've been training them to play Duel Monsters and Kaiba said he saw some worthwhile in them. He's the CEO of Kaiba Corp."

"Which is some kind of gaming factory," answered Ryou at last. The two lovers had been quiet throughout this conversation. Akefia held onto his kitten for as long as possible not wanting to let go.

"Oh," is all Atem could mutter.

The parties agreed to leave and save time for the ball. Noah got in, even to Alistair's protests. In the meantime, the children told their caretakers about high school.

They had found out that the student body was quite taken with the exotic attractiveness the Ishtars had and how every boy fawned over Shizuka like lost sheep. Marik was proud to boast all the fights he and Hiroto had been in and the threatening cards they received for so called "messing with the wrong gang."

Ryou had told Akefia that there was a flourish of girls who followed him and would not leave him alone. This confession almost made the Dungeon Master homicidal, but he calmed knowing Ryou was not at all flattered by the flimsy attempts of a few harlots. Akefia kissed him chastely.

Jono was not so happy to hear boys bothering his little sister, but Hiroto assured him of the boys not getting past him.

At five on the dot, the parties left. Yugi stood by Atem at the portal.

"I'll miss you."

"Do not fret," said Atem, "we'll see each other soon."

Yugi kissed his husband good bye.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait, but I have had exams so I had to study. I will be finishing this story soon, so by the end of this week, I should have done at least three chapters, bye and enjoy.**

* * *

"We're here!"

"Bloo, calm down."

The two figures walked into the charity ball.

88888888888

Atem was nervous. Hiding it with his mastered stoicism did not help either because Seth had his hand on the king's shoulder. If Seth knew his anxiety then Atem's usual stance was faulting. They were at the Kaiba Mansion for the charity ball and waiting on Yugi and his guardians. Akefia stood beside him in a red suit with a black shirt underneath. This was strange for the man because he never wore much besides what was decent. Atem dressed in a traditional black and white tuxedo with a jasmine in the black lapel.

Seth stood with Kisara. Both were smartly dressed, Kisara in an aqua marine gown, diamond earrings, and white gloves. Seth wore a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a red carnation on the lapel.

"So, the others won't be joining us?" asked Akefia.

"No, that has been discussed. This dance is…more for couples, not family. Isis and Mahad will see their children another time. Queen Mai decided to save her time, but Prince Noah and Dartz's family are here to accompany us."

Akefia snorted. He was waiting for his Ryou to come through that door; at least here if they danced no one would look.

Atem breathed deeply. He had grace in his gait, but dancing did not suit as well unless it was a fast paced rhythm. These _balls_ never had the type of tune he could move to, he was hoping not to embarrass himself.

The doors opened to reveal seven teens, the girls in nice short dresses, despite the cold, and the boys in trousers and dress shirts with vests.

Atem's mouth gapped open. Yugi had on brown snug corduroys with a purple shirt and golden vest. The King made a beeline for his wife. Yugi saw Atem and blushed hard. The man always was impressive. They embraced without a care of the wary looks strangers gave them. Atem escorted his Little One into the ball. The rest followed with Akefia holding Ryou close.

The decorations were elegant and not overdone. The room was lit dimly with candles lighting around the tables and a crystal chandelier for the rest of the brightness. Hues of blue and white covered the drapery, ornaments, and the ice sculpture was a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Yugi felt like face palming at seeing the card in ice form; he laughed instead and pointed it out to Atem. He chuckled too, and they went to get some drinks.

In the center of the room stood Seto Kaiba, surrounded by colleagues, kiss-ups, and threats. Mokuba sat off to the side playing with his Gameboy.

Yugi could see the siblings from his position at the drinks table and waved. Atem looked up too and gapped again. Kaiba did resemble Seth…perfectly despite the skin color.

_Seth?_

He waited then heard, _Yes,cousin, I see him. The boy was right to scream out his name when he spotted me. _

_Oh, my_, said Kisara, _Seth, dear, could…he be the one who possesses your mother's essence._

They went silent.

"Yami, what's wrong?"

"Uh, oh, nothing Little One. The Kaiba boy you spoke of really does look like Seth. It's…strange."

"I know. But, everyone has a twin."

Yugi patted Atem's hair and smiled. Atem took the action and kissed his wife. A few gasps were sounded, however a small glare from the king had the gaspers disperse quickly.

888888888

Dartz sat at a table with Lydia. They had danced a little until Noah started to hog the stage with Kris.

"Your Majesty," said a soft voice. The couple turned to see Ryou and Akefia.

"Master Akefia and Mr. Ryou, nice of you to come greet us," Lydia said sweetly.

Ryou fidgeted with his fingers before speaking again, "We came-erm, well I came to ask to sit with you, if that's not a bother."

"Of course not, come sit, chat."

They sat. Akefia seemed annoyed so did not speak much as Ryou and the Queen of Atlantis chatted about the dance and trifles. The four avoided the question.

_Why are you not dancing? _Until King Dartz had to ask.

_We danced. We ate food and drank. We even kissed. Throughout all that Ryou kept hearing whispers. I heard them too; those fools pretty much think I am some type of child molester and that Ryou is my victim, or, and this is why we're here, My kitten is a prostitute. When I left him at the stupid ice statue, two men approached and asked how much for a goodtime. _

Akefia stopped and seethed on his own, crunching the napkin, wringing the necks of those who would accost Ryou.

Dartz nodded. He could understand why people thought the couple looked strange. Akefia looked like an adult whereas Ryou still looked to be a child. Back in the Shadow Realm their people could tell the two were not an odd mix, but here not so; Dartz sighed and watched his daughter dancing with Noah.

They were smiling and catching the attention of the adults, showing off, probably Noah's idea. He grinned, since Kris was born Noah always acted as her big brother and it shined in the way he protected her and played with her.

88888888888

In the corner of his eye, Marik watched the prince and princess dance. He also kept a close look on Kaiba; he did not trust the man for his life. The way he looked at Yugi sometimes was unnerving and how he kept a close eye on them was also not up to par with Marik's suspicions. Kaiba stood with his little brother near the ice sculpture eye wandering around the room.

Marik followed his gaze. He saw Kaiba's eyes land on Yugi and the king. With his mind's eye, he honed in on what Kaiba was feeling: jealousy, rage, competition.

He shut it quickly.

_My King! My King!_

_Marik, young one, what is it? _asked Atem, irritated; he had told the children not to yell in the mind link so many times.

Marik bit his lip but continued. _I think you have a rival for Yugi. That Kaiba jerk, every time I looked into him, has more than friendly feelings for Yugi. It was not clear till now. My King, I don't trust him._

_Wait, Marik, let me look into this boy's mind._

Atem did and growled.

_That little bastard won't get anywhere near my wife. Marik, I want you and Mana to keep him far away. I'll have Ishizu watch Yugi, understood._

_Yes, My King._

Atem turned to Yugi, who was trying the caviar on a cracker with cream cheese. Ishizu came up as Atem saw Mana make a beeline for Kaiba.

"Little One."

"Yes, Yami?"

"Do you mind if I take a break from dancing? Ishizu would like to have a partner."

He gestured to her.

Yugi replied, "You aren't embarrassed, are you?"

Atem blushed, "Wh-what do you mean, Yugi?"

"You were nervous while we danced, and you told me slow dances weren't your thing. I thought you did great."

The King smiled contently, "No, Yugi. I simply need to talk about some things with Seth and Akefia."

Yugi nodded.

He left with Ishizu, feeling odd for dancing with a girl so much taller than him, but that was normal. Atem watched them leave then went to find his cousin. He had seen him wander into the garden and prayed to all that is decent he and Kisara were not in coitus.

88888888

Bloo, a blond short woman, with sapphire eyes, and busty, ate through her third helping of the prawn shrimp and fifth serving of the Beluga caviar. She wore a white spaghetti strap top with a teal sash and teal slippers. Red, her cousin, stood over a foot taller, and wore a black tuxedo with a black tie. He stood next to her on his fifth glass of champagne.

Humans saw them as party guests, and Seto Kaiba knew Red as one of the representatives for a software company.

Both statements were true and wrong.

The two beings could disguise as humans, and if dissected they appeared human. The inhabitants of the Shadow Realm did not sense them and they were glad for that; Red scanned the floor again for the creatures of darkness.

They were, like he and his cousin, here for the party, however like he and Bloo, they had another motive than party crashing. He had a talk with a male harpy, Honda as he introduced himself, who's date was a Halfling beast named Shizuka.

They were there because their friends were good duelists, especially a child named Yugi. Red did not see the aforementioned boy, all he saw was the King of the Shadow Realm dancing with…he was not sure. It was a heavenly being, but he could not pinpoint what exactly; it could have been a saint for all he knew.

"Red, boy-o, I think I see it."

Red turned at his cousin's announcement. There it was again, that being, heading out to the garden with a healer in training. It was male, as Red inspected closer, and had similar hair to the king. He gestured for Bloo to stay put. He had to know what this thing was.

88888888

Yugi and Ishizu went out to see the snow covered garden. It was refreshing after three hours of being in a stuffy room. Outside the sparkling snow blanketed the green patches and the water in the fountain was frozen; the scene was ethereal. Walking through, they saw Noah and Kris making snow soldiers and Seth kissing Kisara. They ran when the Head Councilman heard them giggle.

A few others were outside taking in the cold or smoking.

Yugi and Ishizu stopped at a bench and sat. The boy looked at the healer.

He asked, "Ishizu?"

"Hmm."

"Umm…I was wondering, you and Marik are adopted right?"

"Yes, but we are related to Isis."

"Beg your pardon."

"You see," Ishizu started looking at her feet, "our mother was Isis's aunt, and she was old when Marik was born. The fact she had him was a miracle, but then I came along. She was fine, my birth did not hurt her, but our dad had left us by then, and our mother had to take care of us alone. She did…" Ishizu trailed off. She wanted to cry. Yugi patted her hand and held it. "She was killed, by one of the Followers. I was still an infant, and Marik…that's when he lost his voice. He used his power too soon and lost it because he had to protect us from being killed too. A kind man, as Marik told me, took us to the palace. There we were taken in by Isis, who has been our mother."

Yugi squeezed Ishizu's hand.

"Come on, let's go back in."

Yugi pumped into a wall in a tuxedo. He looked up into shining eyes of a tall, dark man with sandy blonde hair. He was foreign as far as Yugi could tell. The man smiled down at Yugi. Ishizu this whole time had her hand on her dagger; the nightmare's motives were unpredictable.

"H-he-hello," Yugi stuttered.

"Ah," the man looked to have an epiphany, "I know what you are; although, you aren't fully one yet."

His accent was foreign. Yugi gave the man a confused look. The man then changed, in Yugi's eyes, into a large red fur creature. His knees bent backwards, his ears were long and pointed, and he had a lion's tail.

Ishizu tried to drag Yugi away, not trusting the man, but she saw a determined glazed look in the human's eye. She stopped and put her dagger away.

"Who are you?"

The creature smirked, "I am Red."

"You," Yugi shivered, "haven't changed have you?"

"No," Red lifted his brow, "Can you see me?"

Yugi nodded.

"Well, Angel, I am a nightmare or imaginary friend as people call us."

"Angel?"

Red was baffled. The angel in front of him had to know what he was. The angel was young and still had to choose its sex, but it should know a nightmare.

"Red," Yugi said calmly, "I am not an Angel."

888888888888

_Let the poor kid alone Atem, _said Seth.

_Sorry to say, but I agree. So what if Yugi has other admirers, he loves you._

Atem gave Akefia a half-hearted glare before saying, _I know, but Yugi can still cling on to the human world. His training show signs of difficulty with the magic, and his body sometimes rejects using the shades. Seth you have told me that he might not be able to perform any magic._

Seth nodded.

_And while that is fine with me our people won't appreciate a ruler who can't defend with magic if need be. Yugi is a half-human, he can choose to stay here, and if Motou-sama requests it, our marriage could be annulled. _

Atem shuddered at the thought; Akefia and Seth gave each other a look. They knew Yugi was scared, despite his good nature the boy had the option to leave, Atem did not.

The quiet tenseness of the table was interrupted by Hiroto fast walking to them and blurting out, "We have a problem."

He told of the conversation with Red, and how he did not realize what he had been talking to until he saw the man outside with Yugi and Ishizu. He told them nothing had happened, but it was still urgent that Yugi get away from the nightmare.

8888888888

By the time they did, Dartz had arrived with Noah at his side. The other guardians were still canvasing Kaiba and Atem thought a small group would be fine.

Nothing happened, just Yugi talking to the nightmare in human guise.

"Please leave," Yugi said frightened.

Red was still confused, "Why Angel? I was invited and if I know my little cousin, she is dancing twelve pounds of shrimp off on the dance floor."

"No," he lost his balance, but Ishizu caught him. "Leave."

Red reached out for Yugi.

"Be still!"

He turned to see two of the Shadow Realm's Leaders, and a few more creatures. Red went back to Yugi.

It hit him to what Yugi was, from the smell of blood and heart-beat he could sense the true form of the being in front of him.

"I will see you soon, Angel."

He jumped up and vanished. Two minutes later, a flash of blue and white came out and joined Red.


	14. Chapter 14

"What happened?"

Yugi's lips thinned and he answered Atem, "I…I don't know."

Screams came from inside and Dartz joined in when he noticed Noah was missing. Kaiba came out shouting for Mokuba. Lydia who came out too, found Kris hiding in a snow fort she and Noah made beforehand. This whole scene became clear to the King and his council. The guardians, save Hiroto and Shizuka, were confused.

Atem and Seth acted quickly; in the blink of an eye they chanted a spell, which transported all of them, including Kaiba to Yugi's home.

"Yugi," said Atem, worriedly, "when we enter, do not be surprised if the house is strange, or there are missing items, okay?"

Atem led his wife inside. The others followed. The shop looked the same, however, Akefia and Marik inspected ahead in case of hidden beings. There were none, however on returning they had grim expressions.

"Grandpa?"

_He's… _Akefia placed his hand on Marik's shoulder. "Motou-sama is not here."

Silence.

Then a scream; Yugi could not believe some creature stole his only family. He pulled his hair until Atem calmed him.

"Yugi," he breathed, "I must tell you something."

Seth had Kaiba sit down, the CEO momentarily quiet for the freaks surrounding him. Everyone had shed their charms and bands to have more strength.

Atem had Yugi sit down on the loveseat with him. The boy was breathing hard and had cold sweat trickling his face. He was not in good shape.

Atem bit his lip and said, "As you have learned, the Shadow Realm gets souls sometimes. The Angels of Heaven come to get those souls trapped there and take them to Purgatory or Limbo. I,er, well our kind can enter Limbo without being dead. It is a halfway point of physical world and spiritual. What Seth has not told you about Limbo is that there are inhabitants living. Actually _living_," he waited for a response. Yugi had that determined look in his eye; he had seen it in duels and his studies. Atem took that as a good sign and continued the explanation.

"The creatures of Limbo are like what you saw tonight. They can change their form, but are not shape shifters like Kisara. Red is what you call an imaginary friend. He and his kind are made from the dreams, wants, ambition and wishes of children. They come walking into the world as fully grown children, unless the child desires a baby, and are nurtured by others. The creatures are also made of nightmares and fears. When the child is no longer a child and they lose their innocence, the creature receives fragments of the human's life, and depending on the life, they become functional or dangerous. Red is functional, as is Bloo. Lastly, when the human that created them dies, they live on, missing a part of them."

Still no reaction from Yugi, and he seemed worse. His eyes were sunken in and he had bags. Ishizu came to look at him. She gasped.

"What is it?"

"My King," Ishizu shook but Yugi held her hand.

"I-I think t-that R-r-r-red, did some…thing to me," Yugi huffed out the words, using his little strength.

Atem held him close and checked himself. He sensed no curse, incantation, or spell. He did feel Yugi's heart beat slowing, that was it. He stared into those amethyst eyes he loved so much, the boy was not hurt, but clearly something had been done. Something only those blasted creatures could fix.

8888888888

Seto watched as the man, Atem, took Yugi up to his room. He looked around the room. All these freaks were acting as if what that guy said made sense. It did, but Seto kept quiet. The man that could have been his twin was staring at him. The dark man had his eyes on Seto since they left the mansion. The woman standing next to him was also giving him a quizzical look. He kept his face in a scowl, but by the nonchalant attitude towards him, he knew it was failing.

"Kaiba-san," said the dark man.

Seto grunted.

"Are Yugi and your brother close?"

He nodded cautiously.

"Alright," the dark man whispered something to the woman. "Mokuba will be safe; he and the others are just being used as bait."

The man with aqua hair stood up, "This is not some game those bastards can play. Taking Prince Noah -"

"Be quiet, Dartz," yelled the dark man to the one named Dartz. "It has been an unfortunate event for all of us. Our future Queen is in jeopardy if what those things did is fatal!"

Dartz sat down. The dark man turned to Seto. He seemed scared as did the rest of the freaks.

"_What is going on? Why are they all so worried for Yugi? _Seto bit his lip and his scowl turned into aggravation and disbelief. _"Wait…."_

"Queen?"

The dark man looked at Seto, "Pardon?"

"You said…that Yugi is your "Queen?""

"Yes, King Atem married him a little less than two months prior to this disaster. The boy has been under my wing since, he is an excellent student."

The eyes of the CEO were bulging out. Yugi a Queen. Yugi married!

"That's bullshit!"

_No, it isn't you damn jerk._

"What?! Who said that?"

_Me._

Seto turned his head to see Marik standing across the room. The voice he heard had come from that direction, however Marik was a mute, he could not speak.

"What the hell are you freaks?"

88888888888

Yugi would not lie down, so Atem settled for cradling his wife in his arms. The boy's pale skin had a sickly tint to it and he still had cold sweat. The King did not know what was happening. He checked several times and all he could see was Yugi's slow heartbeat. The beat was not dangerous, but irregular.

He sat with Yugi on the bed, awaiting the instructions for the game that those creatures wanted; hopefully it would be before midnight.

888888888

The outskirts of Domino held a forest with eight figures standing by, three of which were in a lion cage.

Red called his best fighters to make sure only the Angel and Kaiba got to the center of the maze that he and Wally transformed the trees' roots into; Bloo had her shot gun out. The shot gun she possessed was manufactured during the Civil War in America, with the trademark knife connected to the head, she had it since after the war ended and infused with her wild magic. The bullets could be navigated to the targets and reach higher ranges than a tank's fire. Also, if she ran out of bullets, the knife was a good substitute and the gun made a decent club.

Bloo changed into her beastly form, which was similar to her cousin's, except her fur was sky blue, her tail shorter, and her ears resembled a cross between a lamb and a German Shepard and the biggest difference were her knees did not bend backwards, but she had an extra pair of arms.

Next to her sat Wally, a yellow skinned red headed trickster, whose weapon was a cane that extended. Then Coco, a flightless bird lady, holding a large bola that had retractable spikes. Then it was Bloo's boyfriend, Crackers, who resembled an elf with dirty blond hair and green eyes. He was an archer and carried an array of daggers. His arrows were poisoned too, but he switched them with the ones that temporarily paralyzed the victim.

Together they planned to stall the guardians Yugi had and Red would take care of the Angel boy.

Midnight was approaching and the Leaders of the Shadow Realm had a curfew to keep.

8888888888

At midnight a collective sense of dread went through the room. All the elders could not stay; Kaiba had been briefed on what was going on and calmed for the most part. Dartz seethed in anger. He could not protect Noah long enough and those beasts stole him away. Akefia did not want to leave Ryou to the game of those creatures. Seth and Kisara were weary of the skills of the guardians. Lydia had fallen asleep with Kris in her arms.

Atem came down with Yugi at his side. The guardians had changed into their clothes from home and had their weapons with them. Yugi also donned jeans and a shirt.

"We'll be okay."

The King hugged his Little One tightly, "Yes."

The creatures would not harm the humans and children. That did not mean the game was easy; the Shadow Realm bound gathered and in a flash were gone.

A knock at the door startled everyone except Yugi. He opened it to find a map and compass with a note written in perfect cursive, "Enjoy the Maze."


	15. Chapter 15

At the entrance of the maze, the six guardians and two humans stood in bewilderment. The nightmares had transfigured the roots and barks of trees distorting the plants into a giant castle door. Flowers not of the human world scattered the outer edge walls and to Marik, it was a trap.

Marik gave Hiroto a look; no matter what, the Princess had to make it to the center.

_Let's go._

Doors opened to reveal more of the disfiguration of the trees and alien plants. Kaiba kept close to Yugi, to Marik's outrage. He let it go figuring the jerk needed a protector if they failed. Inside laid four passage ways, all leading to a light at the end.

"Guys," said Ryou, his pupils narrowed from worry, "where do we go?"

"I think we should go straight," said Shizuka.

Ishizu disagreed, "No, we have to split up, to cover more ground and distract the nightmares. Straight is not always the best way."

"She's right," said Hiroto.

"Are you guys serious?"

They glared at the CEO.

"It's a trap-"

_We know._

"-so the best course of action is to let a decoy go first-"

"No," said Mana.

"-and," Kaiba was getting annoyed, "see how they fare in the maze without sending all of us to get caught. Ryou-"

"Yes."

"-stop interrupting, is the best because he has no powers we need."

_Listen, you arrogant jerk, we are not sacrificing one of our own for this_-

"Shut it! I have to find Mokuba, and you're wasting time arguing-"

"Ryou," said Mana, "is our family, if anyone should be the patsy that's you!"

As the group argued, Yugi, who was pale and had Ryou support himself on, stared at the maze passages. The light in them flickered and bounced in the same pattern as he watched.

"Quiet."

Everyone went silent except Kaiba until he saw no one else respond.

"Ishizu's right and Shizuka too; we need to split up and go straight through the passages."

_Yugi…_

"Don't worry; I know we'll be okay. Now Ryou and I will go down the one in front, Shizuka you go with Mana to the one on the right, Marik and Hiroto go in the far left and the last passage go Ishizu and Kaiba."

The group nodded; leaving on the paths, Yugi waited last making sure everyone went. Then he and Ryou left.

88888888888

From the top of the door, an elf like man smiled and texted his girlfriend in the maze; he jumped off and landed on the ground heading into the trees to spy more on the Angel and his posse.

8888888888

The passages were the same, roots, leaves, and vines. Lighting came from the marigolds that glowed in the dark. Kaiba and Ishizu came out first. The young Healer smiled widely, the passages all led to a giant fire that was set up with one entrance to the maze. The others followed quickly with Yugi half walking and dragging his feet.

No one understood, the boy seemed fine at the house, but as he got closer to the maze his condition worsened.

"Yugi, maybe you and Ryou stay here."

Yugi gave Ishizu a worn out smile, "N-no, you…need me."

"He's right, me lass."

The group turned. At the entrance stood Bloo; she held a white flag with her and waved it.

"No need to fight now. I'm just here to guide you through the first part."

Marik and Hiroto aimed their swords at Bloo, but she remained undeterred. The girls crowded around Yugi, swords out too. Kaiba stared at the monster in front of him.

Bloo smiled, "If you think you can fight then I take two opponents."

_Hiroto, I want you and Mana to get her. I have to stay with Yugi for as long as possible._

_Fine with me. Mana-_

_Wait!_

_What Shizuka?_

_Marik, let me fight her._

_No, Shizuka-_

_Hiroto, quiet. She can't fly so she won't have much shots at us if we both stay in the air._

Marik bit his lip, but said, _Watch for her gun, she uses it as a club and sword, also, she can't fly but she can jump high, use the shadows to your advantage._

_Got it._

_Got it._

Shizuka and Hiroto went straight for Bloo who blocked them easily. The nightmare did not shoot, however she swung her gun and threw darts at the two. During this brawl the others crept into the maze, Marik last to see the two flyers take to the night sky and Bloo using her strength to jump up to them.

88888888

The maze was no different than the entrances; the traps that were set were thwarted before they could activate, like the giant Venus fly traps, which ate flesh too, and the whipping rose vines.

Mana was proud that her magic training was in use and Ishizu's healing got rid of any cuts or bruises. Marik kept his sword at the ready, while Yugi solved some of the riddles that opened short cuts in the maze.

Ryou held him as the group stopped at a blocked path.

There was a plaque that read in golden calligraphy, "_When one does not know what it is, then it is something; but when one knows what it is, then it is nothing."_

_What do you think it means, Yugi?_

The boy stared at the riddle. He found it odd that the answers were coming easier as they went and the puzzles were modern. The very first one was old and cryptic, unlike this; Yugi did not like it.

"I-i-it-'s a r-r-rid-dle."

"What?" asked Mana.

"He said the answer is a riddle, and if you tried you'd see the questions are getting easier," said Kaiba, who to Marik seemed flustered.

Ryou suddenly growled, despite his worried demeanor. The path was no longer blocked, but at the end stood a trickster in a white and red pantsuit. He wore a straw skimmer hat with a red ribbon on the base. He held a cane made of cherry wood.

"Hey, I got lazy at the end, so I just put up some riddles I throw the kids off with," he bowed dramatically, "Name is Wally and I take one opponent. Oh, by the by, I don't fight little girls, so it's either you tough guy or the kitty cat."

The cat hissed fiercely, but Marik did not let him step forward. He had heard tricksters never have a fair fight and his sisters, although he loved them, were not the type to play dirty.

_I'll fight you._

Wally grinned mischievously, "Knew it."

His cane extended, hitting Marik off guard. Marik countered by hiding in the shadows to pounce on the trickster.

The group had not left, wanting to keep Marik from fighting alone, until he yelled for them to leave. They did, except Ishizu. The remaining party hurried out, as an awful screech came from that direction.

"W-wha…" Yugi tried.

"It's Marik's power. He can project his voice to be a weapon," explained Mana.

They ran unaware of the direction, until Yugi pulled on Ryou to turn. The maze at this point had changed to a less deformed forest, into a garden maze. The bushes were high up and nasturtiums grew on them. Yugi's condition worsened too; Ryou was carrying him by the time they reached a breaking point.

They saw light and it led to a small meadow opening, with two unwanted guests.

In the meadow there were chairs and a table set up with tea and pastries. Sitting in one of the chairs was a woman that to Yugi and Kaiba looked like Harpy Lady, however her hair was in braids and her skin, though blue, had a pinkish tone to it. The most striking difference was the woman had no wings, except for a feathered tail.

Another shock was that Bloo sat next to her. The nightmare had scratches and her dress was torn, but she looked fine.

"Wh-e…"

"Shh, Yugi. I got this," Mana went up to them and crossed her arms, sword in one hand and staff in the other, "Where are our friends?"

No answer.

"You will show respect to the future Queen and his accompaniment, now where-"

"Quer um pouco de chá?"

"Just answer!"

"Calm yourself, lass. Coco here only speaks Protugese. Your friends are fine, a little beat up, but fine. Now, no more talk of fighting, I'm serious this time. Sit down and as Coco asked have some tea."

8888888888

Inside the center of the maze, Red drank another bottle of Jameson, trying in vain to block out the unwelcomed hostage.

"Prince, me son, I know your mad, but that doesn't mean you got to be screaming at me."

Noah kicked against the band that Red placed on him. "I don't care, you had no right to talk to Yugi like that and stealing Kaiba's little brother was comepletely uncalled for."

"I know, but Bloo decided that having the boy might up our chances of this going our way. And as beforementioned, we won't hurt anyone," he gestured to Hiroto and Shizuka, who were unconscious. Bloo avoided cutting any major blood vessels and leaving only good sized lumps on their heads.

Just then, Wally came in, dragging an unconscious Marik and struggling tied up Ishizu into the center.

"So, I'll ask this again. Why did you follow us?"

Noah stopped squirming for a moment. He looked at Mokuba, who was asleep in Sugoroku's arms, exhausted from yelling, and turned back quickly with a noticeable blush. Red caught the action.

"Oh, it seems you have a crush. Have you spoken to the boy yet?"

"A little, at the dance," Noah kept his eyes downcast, "he's nice."

Red nodded, "I see, me boy. You can tell he's one of you."

"I sense it."

"Don't fret, he and his brother are of your kind. I can tell."

The downcast eyes of Noah widened. He looked at Mokuba again. The boy was quite lovely and maybe this nightmare was not lying to him.

Red kept his view on Noah, but kept attention on how Wally put the tied up girl in the lion cage with the elder and boy. He had to take the prince out when he tried to escape and placed the band on him.

Wally finished placing a band on Ishizu and untied her. She was quiet as she sat next to Sugoroku. The man looked at her with sympathy and disappointment; his grandson as he knew Yugi, was out in that maze with monsters and the guardians were falling one by one. Ishizu hugged him and his sympathy grew; the guardians were only children themselves, he could not blame them for this. He held the girl close as he could feel her shaking.

The monster known as Red witnessed the exchanged.

He questioned his decision on this but let it pass. What is done had been done and there was no replay.

SR

"So, Noah was not kidnapped," Dartz gave Lydia's hand a squeeze.

"It appears that way, dear."

The Leaders of the Shadowrealm all sat at Umbra Palace viewing the happenings in the maze. Mahad had been outraged that his children were being forced to fight against the nightmares; Seth attempted to reassure him when he said they would not be harmed.

The viewing proved otherwise; though they were safe, the children still held scratches and bruises from the battles. These nightmares were known for being brutal in brawls. Mai had to hold Jono back when he saw Shizuka clubbed by Bloo. Also, Isis was in near hysterics when Marik was being tossed about by that trickster.

Atem had been silent the entire time. He kept staring at Yugi, his Little One, and how his condition kept depleting as they got closer to the center.

"I know the creatures lack tactness, but I did not think they could be this destructive."

The room turned, weapons at the ready to the unfamiliar voice.

"Sorry, I forget to introduce myself. I am Bathsheba, Second in Command of Limbo East. I'm here to tell you nice folks what's happening."

HW

After the pastries were devoured by Bloo she got up and announced, "Alright, Mana girl, you're gonna fight with Coco here or we keep you from the center."

She jumped up in the air and disappeared.

The woman in question stood up, straightened her dress, and swung her bola with the spikes out. Ryou and Kaiba swiftly avoided, and Mana held a shield over her head.

"Run! Dammit, run!"

"N-n-n," Yugi tried but he could not speak at this point.

The three ran to the only opening and followed the path. The sounds of the fight ended abruptly; Ryou hissed at the direction but continued.

The trio walked straight since all the corners and openings were gone, in fact the maze had transformed into bushes and trees like a garden. Ryou held Yugi tight. He felt so warm and yet he was shivering unctontrollably. Kaiba was worse for wear too, he had many enemies although none of them were this; monsters attacking freaks in a maze they could not escape.

A figure in the trees followed the three boys for ten minutes. He yawned, his worst folly.

Ryou handed Kaiba Yugi and jumped into the trees, catching the figure off guard. The man fell out, landing head first but got up when the cat came after him with a dagger and an enraged look in his eye.

"Wow," he said then dodged the dagger and punched Ryou in the stomach.

"Hold up kitty cat. I'm not here to fight you. Just keeping an eye."

The cat growled fiercely even with the pain. He was sick of this game, his friends had been hurt enough. He aimed for the man's leg but he dodged Ryou's attack again.

"You looking for trouble, then here we go."

He took out two arrows and jumped into the trees, Ryou following right behind him.

88888888

Red, Bloo, Wally, and Coco groaned. Crackers was not supposed to fight the cat, just tranquilize him when Yugi and Kaiba got close to the maze center.

The two could not find it on their own.

888888888

Seto was stunned for a few seconds. It all happened so fast, until he felt Yugi nuzzle him. Seto held a blush down and stared at the boy in his arms. Yugi was so small, it still baffled him as to how he won against Pegasus and handled the virtual world. Seto hugged him. He remembered he hardly hugged his little brother.

Yugi nuzzled closer, his teeth chattering. Seto held tighter and stroked Yugi's hair.

He closed his eyes and said, "Yugi, if...we can't get out of this then I want you to know I like you a lot. You ruined my life when you came in it and I don't hate you for that; I'll try to get you and Mokuba out, but just remember I like you and...I'm glad."

Seto picked up Yugi's hand and caressed it, staring at the silver gold band with the ruby.

SR

"Yugi Motou is a Half-Angel," Bathsheba said firmly to have it sink in, she was frustrated having to repeat herself. Atem was looking at the image of Seth's look-a-like holding Yugi delicately and grinding his teeth. He then turned to the tanned red headed Angel.

"I thought Half-Angels were rumors."

"Just because its a rumor does not mean it can't happen. Low and behold, Atem Damno, you are married to the first real Half-Angel."

The king along with the room stared at Bathsheba as if she had grown a second head. The Angel sighed and lifted her wings for take off.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"King Atem, I need to be there when Yugi gets a new heart," and she vanished.

The King screamed and threw his dais across the room. Everyone was silent holding in their own anger. They would wait for dawn to enter the human world and have a conversation with that Angel.

HW

It was a miracle, but Yugi directed Kaiba to the center of the maze. Inside they saw the guardians unconscious or locked up and the five monsters sitting around a bonfire. They all had a dumbfounded expression, except Red who merely stood up and walked over.

"Welcome, lads. Take a seat and have a load off."

Kaiba scowled, having enough of this game too, "Listen you overgrown rat, return my brother, Motou-sama, and those freaks and I won't have you pay dearly for the insult to me."

Red smirked and leaned down, whispering, "Now, lad, don't make me want to hurt you. Because if I do, then I will severely."

Yugi moaned and shuffled out of Kaiba's grip. He could talk later about what the supposed cold hearted boy had said to him earlier, now he needed to get his freinds and grandpa out of there.

"P-p-ple-a-s-se -let-t t-the-them g-go."

The nightmare bent down to look Yugi in the eye, he smiled kindly in a deranged way.

"Angel, I have no intention of keeping them, come here."

He picked Yugi and brought out an odd shaped pistol infused with his wild magic.

Screaming was heard in two worlds, a rage so pure struck the air meaning the King knew what Red was doing, and an old man pleaded for his grandson's life as a CEO struggled with Crackers to get to the boy about to be shot.

Red pulled the trigger, straight into Yugi's chest where his heart was located. The boy went limp as blood oozed rapidly out of him.

And then white.


	16. Chapter 16

Yugi groaned. His body was heavy especially his back, he was being held by a man who kept yelling at an Angel. The boy wiggled more in the arms; Yugi wondered why he knew there was an Angel near him. The arms loosened their hold on him and Yugi struggled to open his eyes. Spots invaded his vision and familiar blurs came into place. Atem was the man holding him and yelling at the strangely dressed Angel. She wore baggy jeans and a t-shirt with the logo of the Grateful Dead band on it. Her wings were golden solid, no variation showed on the feathers.

Atem had stopped yelling, he turned to look at Yugi, the boy smiled weakly, still dizzy from fainting. Atem kissed him on the forehead and straightened the boy. Yugi wobbled, feeling the weight on his back…and another on his left hip. He got his bearing and examined the cause of the weight.

Two large pure white wings had sprung out of his back, eleven feet in length, and on his hip was a sheath with a tsurugi sword in it; also Yugi's hair grew out, the spikes were gone and his hair flowed down his back to his shoulders, the bangs remained the same and he was dressed in a white robe with flowing sleeves and no shoes.

Red behind him had his clothes, which were covered in blood, his shirt and jacket having a hole in the chest area.

All was quiet as the Half-Angel looked around; the forest had returned to its original form, his friends were healed and their clothing had changed to white with silver trimming. Atem stood by Yugi, in his black attire, with his grandfather and the Kaiba brothers near him, their clothes transformed too; the Half-Angel looked at the Angel.

"What am I?"

"Oh, dearest," she waved her hand nonchalantly, "do not worry. All is safe and returned to normal for the most part. And…well, dearest, the whole explanation and backstory to your tale is a bit extensive, so here's the gist of it." She fluttered her wings and cleared her throat. "You, Yugi Motou of Japan, have the essence of a once powerful Angel in your soul and as part of you. Dearest, this means that you are the first Half-Angel to exist and possess heavenly powers and light magic. The Angel part of you was unlocked when Red," she nodded to him, "shot you and destroyed your human heart. So, basically you kind of died."

"I-I died," Yugi felt his chest and pulled down the robe to see a healed bullet wound that was a good sized hole in his heart. He shook so Atem went to grab him, but Sugoroku stopped him. The old man had a glare that rivaled Seth's and Atem backed off waiting for his in-law to calm down.

The Angel continued, "Er…yes, dearest you did die, however when you did you grew a new heart and your Angel side came out. That's what the whiteness was earlier, you had a strong desire to protect those around you and end this game and so it was done; although, there is more to discuss. For now, you need to know that when you change back into a human, there will be marks on your back where the wings resided and that you have gained knowledge that was not in your head before, for example is how to use that sword. Also, when you are in human form you will find certain changes in strength, stamina, and maybe some mood swings, I am not sure, but…" she looked at the sky, "I am late for my next appointment, so ta-ta for now."

And she vanished.

Red coughed and went up to Sugoroku who gave him a warning scowl. "Elder, don't be that way. No one had fatal wounds; we simply knocked you bitties out for a few hours. Now don't interrupt I have to speak with the Half-Angel."

Sugoroku held Yugi tighter as Atem strode up to Red and a dark orb appeared on his hand.

"Any closer and I will shoot," he growled.

Red clicked his tongue, "If you must be so difficult, then let's have the boy decide. Lad, do you believe I'm dangerous."

Yugi flinched at the mocking tone in Red's voice, but had to admit, there was something familiar about the monster. It was meeting an old friend feeling Yugi had that led him to relinquish his grandfather's hold and walk up to the monster. Red smirked and Atem glared. Yugi placed his hand on his husband's, letting Atem know not to fear.

"When you transformed," said the monster, "your scent came out. Lad, I knew the Angel whose essence you possess. What Bathsheba, the one from earlier, did not mention is that you might receive some of his old fancies and talents."

"Like what?" asked Atem, angered still. Yugi kept his grip on Atem , rubbing his thumb in the King's palm, as comfort for himself and to soothe the angered being.

Red answered by humming a tune then singing,

_Mariah, Mariah_

_They call the wind_

_Mariah_

_Out way out here_

_They got a name_

_For rain and wind and fire_

_The rain is Tess_

_The fire's Joe_

_And they call the wind Mariah…._

At this point, Atem almost laughed, not that Red was a bad singer, but why would Yugi know this…then he heard a voice like bells humming and Yugi started to sing the second verse.

_Mariah blows the stars around_

_And sends the clouds a'flyn'_

_Mariah makes the mountains sound_

_Like folks were up there dying_

Red's smirk widened immensely. He bent down to look Yugi straight in the eye.

"_Paint Your Wagon _was this Angel's favorite movie and _Mariah _he sang till the words were stuck in his head. I knew him for twenty five years before you were born."

Red stood up and made a horrible screeching noise. A portal opened where Wally and the rest were sitting and sucked them in; Red gave Yugi another look over.

"I will see you again, Half-Angel," he jumped in and the portal closed.

88888888888888

Yugi stretched his wings again. His room never felt small as it did now, his wings took up so much space. It had been three days since the maze and he remained locked up.

After Red left, Atem tried to convince Sugoroku to let Yugi come stay with them, until he got hold on his magic. The old man exploded like he did when they first met. It was messy and Kaiba did not help. He grabbed Yugi and his grandfather throwing them in a helicopter that had arrived when he knew where they were. Yugi was surprised it got there so fast although Kaiba had called it after the light disappeared. And apparently, the Angel Bathsheba also did not mention she could not be seen by mortals, because all the humans present thought they were talking to thin air and then Red.

The children, aside from Ryou, went back to the Shadow Realm for rest. Atem and the cat followed the helicopter and were at the Game Shop to confront Sugoroku. Yugi tried to dissuade his grandfather from what he decided, but nothing could convince the man otherwise.

So, it was day three of Yugi's lost communication with his husband and friends. Sugoroku's permission for them to live there and enter his home was more than tradition, but also served as a gateway and contract for the beings to stay in the human world.

A knock was heard on the door, "Come in."

In came Sugoroku with a tray of food. He set it down on Yugi's desk. They had not spoken to each other since Atem left. The old man had confirmed that Yugi's safety came before his happiness. He waited for his grandson to say something. He would not be the first to crack. Yugi was silent and gazed at the bed spread, his wings folded behind him. The once explorer left, defeated.

Yugi finished the ham sandwich and orange juice. He sighed and jerked his back. The wings were hurting, they kept twitching in patterns. The first day, he spread them out and that helped but as time went by, he could not move them without the urge to lift up and fly. He wanted to, but Grandpa had locked the windows.

The reason he could not look at his Grandpa was not only stubborn anger, but when he held his grandfather after being shot, he knew something. Yugi knew in his head that his grandfather was dying. Not soon, but it was happening. The boy sighed and got up from his seat. He balanced his wings and the tune that Red hummed came to his head. The lyrics played in his mind along with the melody.

_Before I knew Mariah's name, _he began to sing.

_Or heard her wail and whinin'_

_I had a man and he had me_

_And the sun was always shinin'_

Yugi swayed his body back and forth, careful not to knock over his things.

_But then one day my man left me_

_He left me far behind him_

_And now I'm lost so gone and lost_

_Not even…Atem can find me_

Yugi choked on the last lines. He pushed with the singing, it gave him a peace of mind as his cards did too, but Sugoroku had taken everything but school supplies.

_Mariah_

_Mariah_

_They call the wind Mariah_

_Out there they got a name for rain_

_For wind and fire only_

_But when I'm lost and all alone_

_I am nothing but lonely_

_And I'm a lost and lonely boy_

_Without a friend beside me_

_Mariah blow my love to me_

_I need Atem beside me_

The Half-Angel curled up on his bed and furled his wings, making a cocoon.

SR

Ryou sat in his room with Akefia getting dressed. Motou-sama had sent them away and he could not see Yugi anymore. Akefia tied his sash and went to his lover. He sat next to Ryou and embraced him.

"I'm here, kitten," he said softly.

"Yugi…" Ryou buried his face in Akefia's chest. The man tightened his hold on Ryou; light sobbing was heard as the cat hiccupped and finished his sentence, "Yugi can't come here if Motou-sama doesn't want him near us. I-I can't see my friend anymore, Akefia…and the King. He had been so happy after the longest time, even before meeting Yugi. I-I miss him, Aky, I do. If-"

Akefia stopped Ryou by kissing him. They pulled apart, and Akefia kept their faces close.

"Don't say what you're thinking, kitten, it might come true. Yes, we can't see our Princess for a while, but he'll return to us. I know it, so don't say it, don't think about it, and remember Yugi will come back."

They held tighter to one another, Ryou shaking slightly and Akefia holding down his own doubts.

Throughout the palace, the children, their parents and other members of the council pondered the same doubts.

Seth saw Kisara's dazzling smile fade in the last three days and how she seemed in deep concentration.

Marik was outside in the training grounds, sweating profusely, destroying all the targets and practicing his sword play. Shada was watching the boy beat himself. Mana sat in her room crying and reading her spell book while Ishizu studied quietly in the library on herbs, remedies, and such to be prepared. Mahad and Isis knew this was a coping mechanism for what had happened.

In the Winged Kingdom, Shizuka and Hiroto kept to themselves and went on as usual. Only Jono and Mai saw the pain they hid and heard the cries.

Prince Noah was not faring well either, despite Alistair's and Valon's attempts at cheering the young noble. Raphael had to tell them to let the boy alone on whatever had been bothering him. Dartz and his family could feel the loss that all shared at the possibility of Yugi not coming back.

Atem was quiet. He did not have a reaction on returning home to anyone and he did his duties as the days went. No one saw the broken man kissing and sobbing with a picture, like it was a life line.

HW

Seto sat by Mokuba on the bed. The boy had caught a cold from being outside in the lion cage so long, and now he spent the last three days asleep. Sometimes he woke up and would ask Seto for drinks or to tell him what had happened after the white light had gone out. Mokuba even asked where Yugi was. Seto gave short replies.

He left Mokuba with the in-call nurse they had and went into his office. In there, he slumped in his chair and ran his hands in his hair.

He did not understand what had happened and what Yugi and that guy were talking to; there was no one there, but somehow Yugi had wings. It made no sense. And then there was that dark man, Seth, who said that he, Seto Kaiba, held his mother's essence. That Mokuba held some too; that they were part of the Shadow Realm. It was all nonsense!

And yet…he saw Yugi get shot. The blood pouring out of him; those monsters were real, no hologram or costume could do what they did, and Seth was sure he, Seto, was different, a freak like the rest of them. Yugi was locked in his home, and he could not muster the humility to go over there and ask for help.

The kid who defeated him, aided him, and who he had grown to care for was also the one with answers.

8888888888888

There was tapping on the window. Yugi groaned as he tried to ignore the intruder. It was nine at night and he wanted to hide again. The tapping continued as the woman had all the time in the world.

Yugi unfurled his wings and decided to get it over with; on his window tapping was Bathsheba. But what got Yugi's attention was who he saw with the crazy woman. Shadi sat next to her, smiling sheepishly at him.

Bathsheba opened the window, without breaking the lock, and she floated on Yugi's bed. Shadi came in too, landing gracefully on the floor. The boy grabbed the priest and hugged him tightly, not caring that he hardly spoke with the man. Shadi was surprised but hesitantly hugged back.

"Aw, I don't gets a hug," Bathsheba pouted.

"No. Tell me why you are here?"

"That," she pointed to the priest, "is Shadi's job."

"My Princess," Shadi began, blushing lightly at the close contact he had with the boy. Yugi let go.

"I am here to see if you still want to be our Princess and the King's wife."

Yugi's jaw dropped. "Of course I do. I….I love Atem."

Shadi smiled again, he would accept another hug if Yugi wished for it.

"Well then, that's settled," said Bathsheba.

"What is? Gah, just tell me what you're doing?"

Yugi's wings shook and emitted a small breeze in his room.

"Wow, cool it. Just let me explain," a groan was heard from the other two occupants. "Oh, hush. Now, dearest, it was you're decision to marry the King of the Shadow Realm and your decision to stick to it. And it is your decision if you want to see your husband. The verbal contract Sugoroku made earlier only qualified for you as a human. As a Half-Angel, you can freely visit this world, the King's, and Limbo. And, as you said, it is your decision to remain crowned Princess and wife of the King."

"So, I can go back."

Shadi nodded.

"Then let's go…wait, Grandpa-"

"All will be arranged, my Princess. No need to pack anything unless you want something."

Yugi shuffled his feet, "Is it okay to bring my cards and duel disk?"

"Yes."

Outside of the Kame Game Shop, a stray dog walked by to see a woman with wings vanish and two other figures go into a glowing hole. One of the figures, who also had wings, threw some food for the dog to eat. The stray munched on the processed meat and walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

The doors of Umbra Palace's throne room opened during the monthly council meeting. Crimson orbs watched as the doors revealed the most beautiful creature of Earth. The King arose, throat tight as the other twenty members gazed at the entrance to see Priest Shadi and two Angels, the younger one similar to the king.

Then a huge gust of wind spread out through the room, papers flying everywhere, with a flash of white went straight to the King who gladly caught the source.

Yugi kissed Atem passionately and held on with all his life, Atem kept them from falling off the dais but failed. The two rolled down the stairs, Atem using the shadows to make the tumble softer and landed on the bottom. Throughout this, Yugi did not let go neither did Atem.

Gasps were heard all around the room and the older Angel vanished giggling.

"Erm…we will continue this next month. Meeting adjourned," said Seth.

The members remained seated awe struck.

"MEETING ADJOURNED!"

The throne room was empty.

The married couple was still on the floor and was nuzzling each other. Atem picked up Yugi and went to one of the cylinder tubes and had them transported to the former queen's private garden. In the garden were odd plant life, including living Venus flytraps and talking flowers. Atem set them down under the golden apple tree. Yugi looked up at him and smiled.

HW

In the morning, Sugoroku Motou found a note:

_Dear Motou-sama,_

_Yugi has decided to remain our Princess, and until further notice will be under our care. This is not to spite you, but we do not wish for this to be seen as an insult. Yugi has come on his own consent, as for his future arrangements that will be discussed with you,_

_Peace be with you,_

_Priest Shadi_

He crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash.

SR

"A conference will have to be done," said Mahad to Atem. They were still in the garden under the tree, but Mahad and Isis joined them after the incident at the meeting. They had brought a picnic and with the event in the throne room, the council members were demanding to know what creature had the King been lip locking.

"I understand. The people have heard rumors of my marriage and I must say some of them are outrageous."

"Like what?" asked the Half-Angel.

"Oh, let's see," Atem smirked and put his finger on his chin as if he was in deep thought. "There is the one where it is said that I wedded three brides from noble families, of course, that's just for start-"

Yugi nudged his husband's rib cage and pinched his cheek, "Well then, we're going to have to dispel those rumors, huh?"

Isis giggled ghosting her hand over Mahad who furrowed his brow.

"So, when should we set up this conference; it must be done soon because I believe the Kingdom will be at rest. You know some of the older members are huge gossips or their spouses are."

Mahad nodded, "Yes, I have talked to your assistant Persephone and she has informed that tomorrow afternoon would be the best time. Also, Atem, we need to tell the children and Ryou."

Both the King and Princess nodded. They left the garden to see their family.

88888888888

Yugi was nervous. His anxiety was shooting through him like mad. Outside of the lower part of the palace where the conference was being held, he peaked from the corner to see several dozen reporters and nobles or high ranked politicians waiting to witness the "King's Mysterious Bride" as one of the rumors dubbed him. Yugi gulped. He felt sweaty in his new eggshell colored dress with the gold trimming and the tiara he had worn back home was perched on his head again.

Ryou stood by him, prepping him for the questions that might be asked.

"Okay, so if they ask why did you return, you say?"

"Because I am the Queen-to-be and I know I can rule this country."

"And if they follow up with a question of what do you know about the Shadow Realm?"

"I tell them the knowledge I have gained during my studies with Seth."

"When they ask what you are," said Shadi who appeared, "you must tell them the truth."

"Why would I lie?"

"We have no enemies amongst Angels, but we are also not allies. Princess Yugi, you are the first of your kind; you possess heavenly power, but have no direct duty to God. You are in more ways one of us than an Angel. Tell them that," Shadi placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder and squeezed.

Yugi breathed. He was frightened. He walked up the platform to the podium. There crimson locked with amethyst. The two held hands.

FIN

* * *

**Hello, sorry for the confusion, but this story is not over. This is the first installment of a trilogy and I am happy for all the readers who enjoyed the first part. See you soon in "Umbra's Angel."**


End file.
